Desconocidos
by AZULMITLA
Summary: Dos almas afines se encuentran para compartir mas que sus vidas...pero una de ellas tiene un enemigo que tratara de interponerse, aunque no por mucho tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo.- Desconocidos

La arena bajo sus pies todavía se sentía tibia, el viento mesclado con la brisa del mar contrastaban un poco con sus cálidos pasos pero eso no le restaba el disfrutar del aroma y la bruma que salpicaba su rostro, sus ojos vagaron por los alrededores sabía que era una zona restringida al publico por ser una zona residencial. Y era por eso que estaba ahí precisamente, había sido fácil entrar, por casualidad vio que el guardia de seguridad estaba filtrando con una chica (seguramente del servicio de alguna de esas casas), vio la oportunidad y entro.

Decidió que su acto de rebeldía lo ejecutaría al final de la playa el sol todavía no se ocultaba del todo así que no estaría completamente a obscuras pero tampoco sería de día, con decisión miro su objetivo se quito la ropa y se metió al mar.

El agua algo fría para su gusto de verdad servía de analgésico mental para no pensar en arrepentimientos, de pronto se sumergió lo más profundo que pudo y cuando sus pulmones no pudieron mas salió del agua casi con medio cuerpo de fuera tomando una bocanada de aire para llenar sus pulmones llegando hasta su entumecido cerebro, que extrañamente se sintió reconfortante y con la mente despejada se puso de espaldas para flotar pausada y sin prisa, se sentía diferente, solo ella y el agua a su alrededor.

Siempre había sido una persona sobria siguiendo toda norma o regla que dictara la sociedad, se consideraba alguien con un desarrollado sentido común, ella nunca huía de un reto y aunque no hubiese nadie para dar fe y testimonio de su muy bien ejecutado desafío, eso no le quitaría el merito de haberlo realizado. SI, ella lo había hecho, y se sentía tan libre, tan llena de vida, se sentía ella.

Solo ella.

- **¡Oye! !tienes problemas! !Estas bien!?**

La voz preocupada la saco de sus pensamientos liberales mirando con sorpresa la figura que la miraba desde la playa.

 **-Te pregunte si estás bien** – volvió a hablar el hombre

- **Si, estoy bien, bastante bien de hecho, no tiene que preocuparse así que, ya puede irse**.- dijo ella con las esperanza de alejar al hombre. Pero no fue así.

- **Disculpa pero, te das cuenta que esta es una playa privada y restringida para el público?**

Lo miro mejor y aunque el hombre solo llevaba una manta cubriéndole los hombros y unas sandalias, lo primero que pensó fue que era el velador u otro guardia de seguridad.

- **Se que tu trabajo consiste en resguardar la seguridad, las costas y las paredes de este distinguido lugar, pero no crees que exageras? Porque, tal vez, yo sí tenga derecho a estar aquí** \- lo dijo señalando el agua a su alrededor.

- **lo de restringida y privada se refiere a que solo las personas que viven aquí pueden estar aquí** \- lo dijo mientras señalaba el área y el mar donde ella nadaba. – **y usted no vive aquí**. –aunque parecía serio su voz sonaba algo divertida.

- **Pero lo que usted no ha pensado es que pueda que sea una invitada de una de estas familias. Y que seguramente alguien olvido informarle de ese pequeño detalle**.

- **Jajajajajaja** -para su sorpresa el hombre se echo a reír- **Ud. sí que es audaz , pero, finjamos que por un momento le creo, y ya que soy el responsable de resguardar la seguridad, las costas y las paredes de este distinguido lugar** –agachándose para tomar algo continuo- **le diré que está siendo muy confiada al dejar todas sus pertenencias al alcance de algún ladrón.**

- **Bueno eso es porque confió en la seguridad de este lugar; y le pediré que suelte mi ropa por favor no es de buena educación tomar las cosas de los demás**. –le dijo algo avergonzada por ver como mostraba sus prendas intimas.

- **Solo trato de señalarle lo obvio** , -aun con la ropa en sus manos – **no debería ser tan confiada es cierto que la seguridad aquí es buena pero eso no es garantía de que no pueda correr peligro.**

- **Quiere dejar mi ropa por favor!?** –no pudo más y grito desesperada

El hombre sin entender del todo miro más detenidamente las prendas en sus manos y rojo de la vergüenza las soltó seguido de un grito de sorpresa.

 **-¿¡Pero acaso cree que esta es una playa nudista!? ¡Los tipos que viven esa casa son unos pervertidos y no tardan en llegar¡** -desesperado señalo una casa con paredes de cristal – **quiere salir de una buena vez, podría atacarla algún animal sin mencionar que el agua debe de estar fría.**

\- **Esta bien, está bien! no se ponga histérico ya voy a salir** –nadaba hacia la orilla y de pronto se detuvo dando pequeños gritos .

- **Un calambre! ¡Un calambre¡ - el hombre rápidamente tiro la manta con que se cubría y se encamino hacia el mar pero fue** interrumpido por una carcajada.

- **Jajajajajaja , debería ver su cara, Jajajajajaja, no puedo creer que callera en una tan clásica, jajajajajaja.**

Silencio.

Suspiro de forma cansada y al ver que el hombre realmente se había enojado y preocupado como la primera vez que lo escuchó preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda lo miro y le dijo.

- **Lo siento no quise ser tan desagradecida e infantil, podría darse la vuelta?**

En silencio se giro para darle "privacidad".

- **Tiene razón no es como si nos conociéramos** –lo dijo muy bajito que ella casi no lo entendió.

- **Perdón, no lo escuche dijo algo?** –sin darse la vuelta continuo.

- **Es cierto que para ud. Fue una broma inocente, pero yo lo he visto convertirse en un trágico accidente. –** su voz se escuchaba algo triste.

 **-he? Que quiere decir?**

 **-Cuando era niño jugaba con un amigo en la playa** y… **bueno…él..**

- **oh por Mavis¡ no me diga que él…** -el chico cabizbajo movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa se giro lentamente.

 **-JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA mire su cara, jajajajajajajajajajaja tiene razón es divertido, jajajajajajajaja**.

La chica arrugo el ceño mirándolo acusadoramente.

- **Ya está bien ¡ deje de reírse, ya le había pedido disculpas gran mentiroso¡**

Cuando por fin se pudo calmar miro a la mujer frente a él de pie con la cabeza inclinada a un lado retorcía su larga cabellera para sacar el exceso de agua la hija de Poseidón, y la manta que el había dejado caer antes ahora rodeaba su cuerpo. Miro hacia abajo y pudo ver la ropa todavía en la arena.

- **Porque no se ha vestido?**

La chica se inclino para tomar su ropa

- **Voy a ir detrás de esas rocas así que le pido que se vuelva a voltear**.

Y así lo hiso, mientras ella se vestía el podía sentirse más relajado; cuando se quedo dormido en el camastro después de una charla poco agradable la ira y la impotencia lo estaban volviendo a dominar solo pensar en todo el trabajo y el tiempo invertido de años de buscar la manera para deshacerse de ese _tipo_ , para que ahora le dijeran que había escapado de su radar… eso lo enfurecía. Ya antes le habían asegurado que era poco probable que pasara, por eso es que no esperaba esa llamada o al menos no tan pronto, cuando colgó estuvo dando vueltas por su casa pero antes de que todas su emociones los dominaran tomo una manta y salió a caminar pero en vez de eso se acostó en un camastro de su arenoso patio y se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza para tapar la claridad del sol y sin querer se quedo dormido.

Nunca imagino que al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue la visión más hermosa que jamás hubiese imaginado, una figura salía del agua con medio cuerpo de fuera arqueando la espalda y subiéndolos brazos como en señal de victoria y enmarcando su figura las tonalidades celestes, doradas y anaranjadas en forma de expertas pinceladas haciendo brillar el cuerpo de la mujer que disfrutaba tan placenteramente del agua sobre ella. Le causo mucha curiosidad y poco a poco se fue acercando y sin pensarlo dijo lo primero que se ocurrió.

Y ahí estaban.

- **Y déjeme decirle Señorita que se equivoca no soy un gran mentiroso**.

- **ya puede voltearse si gusta** –ella todavía estaba tras las roca que le cubrían hasta la mitad de la espalda aunque ya no importaba porque había terminado de vestirse se giro y camino hacia él.

- **Si hubiese visto mi rostro cuando intentaba contarle mi trágica historia se abría dado cuenta de que era una mentira.**

- **Bueno como dijo an…!auch¡ ¡AUCH¡ ¡MALDICION¡** -sin aviso comenzó a quejarse tomando su pie y dejándose caer en la arena el chico corrió hacia ella preocupado pero después cambio su semblante.

- **No me está queriendo tomar el pelo verdad?** –se inclino hacia ella y le miro el pie derecho tenía un pequeño corte en el segundo dedo. Extendió la manta y la ayudo a sentarse en ella.

 **-Siéntese aquí por favor, traeré agua de mar para lavarle el dedo** –sin más se levanto y se dirigió a hacer lo antes dicho con las manos ahuecadas conteniendo el liquido lo vertió en el dedo herido.

- **Todavía hay algo de luz pero no tarda en prenderse las luces del área así podremos saber que tan grave es la herida.**

- **No se preocupe no es nada grave** -subió los hombros y movió la mano sin darle importancia- **la verdad me dolió mas el golpe por tener el pie frio y mojado.**

- **Venga,** -le extendió la mano – **la llevare a un camastro para que se siente y revisarla mejor.**

- **De verdad no es nada solo …es …el golpe …-** cabello azul, ojos dorados o tal vez ambarinos, nariz respingada y labios carnosos y bien definidos pero más que nada ese extraño y –sexi tatuaje pensó- fue lo que le llamo más la atención .

Mientras la pelirroja analizaba los rasgos del chico no imagino que él hacía lo mismo con ella; y como no hacerlo si lo primero que vio fue una deslumbrante figura que brotaba a la superficie con una cascada de agua volando por el aire formando un arco de espuma escarlata como su figura cuando saltaba victoriosa con los brazos hacia arriba, Y mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse y los lienzos naranja tomaban el control del ocaso, la mujer frente a él emanaba luz propia con esa cabellera aun más naranja que el mismo cielo que opacaba por completo los antes engreídos rallos del sol.

- **Por favor** –carraspeo **\- no es de buena educación rechazar la ayuda que se le ofrece tan desinteresadamente, y aun mas cuando nos estamos conociendo** –levantando la mano para seguir cuando la vio intentar protestar- **se que sus padres le enseñaron a no hablar con desconocidos así que si me presento ya no lo seremos, cierto?**

- **uummm…** -se quedo pensativa por un momento y luego con una sonrisa traviesa le dijo- **confiare en usted.**

- **Eso significa que no quiere saber mi nombre? –** le pareció extraña su falta de curiosidad además de que él si quería saber el suyo, y volvió a extenderle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

 **-Bueno al menos ya acepto mi ayuda.**

Tratando de controlar los nervios que la corriente eléctrica los recorrió al tocarse se dirigieron hacia el lugar que indico el peliazul. Junto a una pila de camastros y sillas estaba uno en particular donde el chico le indico que se sentara.

- **Ahora entiendo porque no lo vi-** lo dijo en voz baja casi un susurro.

El camastro que antes ocupaba el peliazul estaba casi escondido por los demás muebles, y siendo sincera, con la adrenalina del momento la pelirroja no lo había visto.

- **Bien, deje limpiarle el exceso de arena y veremos** …-de pronto las luces se encendieron dándoles una mejor visión- **vaya, así está mejor.**

Con mucho cuidado uso la manta para retirar la arena y comenzó a masajear siendo aun más cuidadoso para no lastimar a la chica. A la pelirroja le pareció tan amable y a la vez tan tierno.

- **Lo hace usted bastante bien, tiene experiencia en primeros auxilios?**

\- **En realidad es la primera vez que hago algo así.**

\- **Pues muchas gracias pero como ya vio no es nada serio y el hecho de ayudar a una desconocida habla muy bien de usted, claro mientras sus intenciones sean honorables.**

El chico se sonrojó al escucharla y levantó la cabeza para encararla.

- **Y-yo no tengo intenciones ocultas si eso es lo que esta insinuando…?**

- **lo siento** –lo dijo con una sonrisa contenida- **de verdad esta siento usted muy amable**.

- **Pues a mí no me pareció un Lo siento muy sincero. Y ya que todavía no nos conocemos esta siendo usted muy descortés señorita…**

- **Oh! mire ya salieron los pervertidos** –dijo mirando hacia la playa.

El azulado volteo a ver a los susodichos pero no vio a nadie.

- **Está segura que los vio-** decía mientras volvía la cabeza para mirarla – **por…**. –y sorpresivamente algo le golpeaba la boca.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Como de costumbre debo aclarar Fairy Tail no me pertenece, la historia sí.

Y también apoyo el Jerza de todo corazón.

Capitulo Dos

-¿¡ **Pero qué demonios …!?** –se quejaba el hombre tocándose la parte afectada.

-Y **-y-yo lo s-siento, lo siento mucho de verdad** –lo decía completamente abochornada y con la cara más roja que su cabello y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

- **Qué se supone que trataba de hacer**? **–** la verdad no entendía a esa chica acaso intentaba besarlo? No era algo que creyera posible pero quería saber.

- **Acaso quería robarme un beso? –** le dijo de forma divertida- **vamos no es para tanto le aseguro que no es la primera que trata de hacerlo.**

- **Idiota engreído** –fue la respuesta.

- **Se da cuenta que me ha llamado de muchas diferentes maneras desde que nos conocemos pero aún así no quiere saber mi nombre?**

La chica seguía sin responder y con la cara todavía cubierta con sus manos.

- **Sabe que es la chica más rara que he conocido en mi vida? Acaso siempre va por ahí haciendo locuras?; Bañándose desnuda, besando a desconocidos, llam..**

- **NO¡ ENTIENDE¡? NO¡ Yo nunca, y escúchelo bien, -** lo señalaba con un dedo **\- nunca he hecho esta clase de locuras, soy una persona que siempre he sabido respetar y seguir cada norma, regla o ley establecida por la sociedad, si estás no existieran nuestra civilización entraría en el caos y la oscuridad, nadie sabría cuales son los límites de la cordura y la razón, se dejarían llevar solo por el instinto y el sentido común y por Mavis! que conozco a muchos idiotas que no tienen ni lo uno ni lo otro -** Cruzándose de brazos bajo su pecho finalizo.

El chico todavía sentado en la arena -posición en la que había quedado cuando la pelirroja se levantó tan efusivamente para dar su discurso- la contemplaba boquiabierto, y es que, era la primera vez que veía a una chica calzar tan a la perfección con la palabra deslumbrantemente hermosa. La luz artificial iluminaba su sedosa y suave piel -porque sin duda era muy suave, pensaba-, sus largas y torneadas piernas estaban expuestas gracias al pequeño short que usaba revelando cada curva de la pelirroja, su pequeña cintura que solamente hacían mas tentadores esos frondosos y abun… detuvo sus pensamientos pecaminosos para poder pensar con la capacidad de una persona madura.

-Y **-y …entonces porqué actuó de ésta manera?-** o al menos eso intentó.

…..-

- **Señorita?**

- **emm b-bueno yo…-** sonrojada y abochornada la chica agacho la cabeza con un gesto tan adorable como infantil **-** f-fue por e-el reto.

 **-…un reto?** –preguntó levantándose y sacudiéndose la arena.

- **Si bueno, como le dije antes yo no hago estas cosas, y hace unas horas tuvimos una fiesta en la playa con algunos amigos de la Universidad; Cana y Bizca comenzaron a platicar de algunas de sus "travesuras" y cuando les dije que esa manera de actuar algún día les traería problemas me contestaron que esa clase de diversión no era para cualquiera ni mucho menos para la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil –** sus ojos destellaban fuego mientras colocaba sus manos empuñadas en sus caderas **-. Y eso, significaba un reto abiertamente.**

- **Y en qué consistía el reto?** –preguntó aunque ya lo imaginaba.

Y una vez más la pobre chica que una vez se levantaba imponente defendiendo la causa más noble con espada en mano, bajaba la cabeza apenada.

 **-Bañarse desnuda en la playa, colarse en un área restringida, ordenar pizza a una dirección falsa, subir a un ascensor lleno y apretar todos los pisos antes de salir corriendo** –movía la mano sin darle importancia- **y ese tipo de cosas** –concluyó con las manos en la espalda y jugando la arena con un pie.

 **-Nada más que agregar?**

-Nop.

- **Está segura?**

 **-Sip**

 **-Pués si no mal recuerdo antes de que terminara prácticamente lesionando mis labios…**

- **BASTA YA! ESTA BIEN! Besar a un extraño**. -Cuantas veces podía avergonzarse en un solo día.

El peli-azul le lanzó una sexi sonrisa ladeada y sin darle tiempo a nada, la pelirroja se dió la vuelta para buscar la salida más rápida que la alejara del engreído y sexi chico. Que se creía ese idiota, por muy atractivo que fuera no le iba a dar el gusto de humillarse -otra vez- frente a él. Mientras ella pensaba eso el muchacho la jaló suavemente del brazo para detenerla.

- **Hey! Espere por favor, que pasa con el reto.**

 **\- Oh por eso no se preocupe no es el único desconocido en este mundo, y con haber cumplido dos de los retos y que a mi ver eran dos de los más difíciles por cumplir, ha sido más que suficiente.**

- **Bien tiene razón** –suspiró de forma cansada- **aunque** …-la chica lo miró con ojos entrecerrados algo le decía que eso no terminaría bien – **ahora entiendo a sus amigas, haber llegado tan lejos para que un simple guardia de seguridad, velador idiota y engreído la a-te-mo-ri-ce** –poniendo énfasis en cada silaba- **es comprensible que ya no quiera segu** ir.

Eso sí que era jugar sucio pero ella no se dejaría arrastrar por un rostro que se iluminaba con esa sonrisa diabólicamente seductora y traviesa, y esos ojos que brillaban como dos perfectos y cristalinos topacios y ese estúpido tatuaje que solo lo hacía verse misterioso y atrayente. Ohh no! claro que no!.

- **Sabe, le doy la razón** –acercándose juguetonamente- **cumplir tres retos en un solo día seria toda una azaña .**

 **-U-una proeza d-diría yo** -el peliazul tragó grueso cuando la vió acercarse tan seductoramente.

Con voz baja y aterciopelada- **después de todo como la persona de fuertes convicciones que soy, se que aceptar un reto es como empeñar su palabra** –con su dedo índice acaricio el pecho del peli-azul acercándose lo suficiente para susurrarle- **además si me doy prisa** –se acerco a su oído y el chico detuvo el aliento- **llegaré a buena hora al parque de magnolia y podré encontrar a un lindo chico-** diciendo eso se separo rápidamente de él dejándolo algo atontado dándose media vuelta para por fin alejarse del labioso muchacho.

- **Entonces, al menos me diría su nombre?** –le extendió la mano- **para no despedirnos como dos desconocidos.**

La pelirroja tubo una punzada de decepción pero que podía hacer, ella misma había dado por finalizado el pequeño juego, pero por alguna razón pensó que el muchacho volvería ha usar su astucia para detenerla, así que le extendió la mano.

- **Er…-** lo último que sintió fue la mano del chico en su nuca atrayéndola hacia él dándole un arrebatado beso que se volvió suave y cálido con movimientos tormentosamente deliciosos,- y por Mavis que sus labios se sentían palpitantes y dulces¡- al que ella no le dió tiempo para despreciar.

El muchacho se separó un poco de ella todavía sosteniéndola de la nuca con su frente pegada a la de ella.

- **Así se roba un beso**.-con la voz ronca y mirada deseosa su aliento chocando con la boca de ella.

Volvieron a juntar sus labio cuando la pelirroja lo atrajo hacia ella y otra vez esa sensación tan placentera que se experimento la primera vez se intensificó cuando sus lenguas se rozaron, quien cedió primero, no lo supieron pero ya no importaba esa electricidad que sintieron al tocarse se fue extendiendo por sus cuerpos y los fue atrapando hasta nublarles el pensamiento.

El chico puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra acariciaba el pelo sedoso de ella, una cascada suave y sedosa, acarició su espalda mientras su lengua exploraba la dulce boca de la chica -dulce y salada por el agua del mar- moviendo sus cabeza con el ritmo que danzaban sus lenguas. Se separaron suavemente, cuando sus ojos se encontraron por un momento todo tubo sentido encontraron sus reflejos el uno en el otro y fue como si sus almas se reflejaran.

La chica parpadeó varias veces tratando de regresar a la realidad.

- **Entonces, así se roba un beso?** –Preguntó algo sonrojada y tímida.

- **Es una buena alumna** –se escuchaba algo apenado pero sonriendo dulcemente.

- **Bien, entonces ahora si me despido** –si iba a decir algo no la dejo terminar.

- **Como piensa irse? Trae auto?-** el chico quería retenerla un poco más sin saber porque.

- **Pensaba llamar un taxi** –lo dijo con simpleza y mostrando su celular.

 **-Eso tardará unos veinte minutos por lo menos, es fin de semana y son algo escasos.**

 **-Oh, no importa esperaré** –la vió darse media vuelta para marcharse, y no pudo resistirse, volvió a tomarla del brazo.

 **-Espere no es necesario que esté esperando afuera, puede llamar al taxi y esperarlo en mi casa…** -se dió cuenta de que eso podría malinterpretarse y se corrigió- **quiero decir si usted quiere puedo ofrecerle mi casa mientras espera, ya está haciendo frio y no está lo suficientemente cubierta… quiero decir abrigada** –se sentía torpe y balbuceaba – **yo me refiero, bueno sé que soy un desconocido para usted pero le aseguro que soy una persona razonablemente decente, tal vez no lo parezca pero de verdad lo soy, si quiere puede llamar a alguna amiga le doy mi dirección y numero de móvil, mi nombre y …**

- **Está bien no se preocupe, confió en usted** –lo interrumpió con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Por alguna razón pensó que la chica había aceptado, aunque ella solo lo dijo para no verlo sufrir por tratar de convencerla. La tomó de la mano y la llevó a su casa, que justamente era la que tenían de espaldas a ellos, la casa era blanca con muchas ventanas dándole gran luminosidad, el jardín maravillosamente cuidado, de una planta elevada por tres escalones al inicio de la playa.

Al entrar la muchacha observó una casa amplia de pisos de madera, de concepto abierto, una chimenea y varios corredores que supuso daban a las recamaras, la sala consistía de un sofá amplio para cuatro personas y un reposet.

 **-Puede sentarse aquí y llamar al taxi, yo avisaré al guardia para que lo deje pasar sin problema y pueda …irse.** –porqué le había dolido un poco al decirlo? Acababa de conocer a la peculiar chica y ya no quería separarse de ella. Sacudió la cabeza para pensar claramente por que, eso era absurdo.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente mientras asentía, se miraron por largos segundos donde se encerraron en un mundo propio gustosos de compartirlo con el otro, eran desconocidos sí, pero solo de nombre porque dentro de ellos y por alguna extraña razón ya no se sentían unos extraños.

 _Continuara…_

Segundo cap entregado y el tercero en proceso. El Jerza es mi favorito así que espero no se molesten cuando integre a más personajes y no se hable mucho de su romance, les agradezco a quienes lo leyeron y me dieron su opinión y a los que no, porfis háganmela saber.

Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, la historia sí.

Capitulo Tres

Domingo por la mañana y una peli-escarlata llegaba apresurada a su casa abría la puerta lo más sigilosa posible mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera a la vista para no tener que dar explicaciones de la hora de su llegada –hasta ahora todo bien- y sin más, corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

Se dió un baño, sabía que aún era temprano y por ser domingo los integrantes de la casa estarían durmiendo o en el caso de su padre preparando algún negocio o finiquitándolo. Vivía con su primo Natsu, su abuela Polyushka Belserion por parte de madre; Su primo Laxus Dreyar y….su padre.

Su madre había muerto de una rara enfermedad en los pulmones cuando ella cumplió los 7 años y su abuela que ya se había hecho cargo de su primo Natsu -ya que sus padres se habían divorciado y prácticamente lo dejaron al cuidado de sus abuelos- y de ella, cosa que a Natsu no parecía molestarle mucho por su carácter tan relajado y desinteresado, aunque es bastante temerario y le gustan los deportes, en especial el Baloncesto. Tienen muchos amigos en común y asisten a la misma Uni. Él es dos años menor que ella y acaba de entrar a la carrera de Comunicaciones, mientras Erza estudia Arquitectura para algún día poder llevar la empres con su padre…su padre…, y su primo Laxus Dreyar de 24 años actualmente estaba estudiando en el extranjero un doctorado en Derecho Mercantil para poder ser más efectivo en su trabajo; si hace 9 años le hubiesen dicho que Laxus se convertiría en un hombre responsable y medianamente agradable nadie lo creería, el chico había prácticamente obligado a su abuelo Makarov a heredarle en vida y se dedico a despilfarrar su dinero en viajes, vicios, amigos de dudosa reputación y por supuesto con mujeres, por lo que casi nunca estaba en un solo lugar y mucho menos en casa, y cuando se veían con el abuelo y el padre de Erza, las discusiones se tornaban peligrosas y agresivas.

Cuando el abuelo Makarov murió, tardaron dos años en dar con Laxus, y cuando éste apareció ya era otra persona muy distinta a la del chico adolescente, rebelde y problemático de años atrás. Se encerraron por largas horas con su tío –el padre de Erza- en su despacho y lo que hablaron hasta la fecha nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera la abuela Polyushka a la que Laxus le tiene gran aprecio.

El domingo paso rápido y el lunes llegó con todas las responsabilidades de costumbre. Erza Scarlet llego con su primo Natsu a la Uni en su auto, un compacto clásico británico color blanco –un MINI Cooper S convertible- uno de sus obsequios por su buen promedio del año pasado.

-Eh! Natsu!- Grey Fulbuster amigo de ambos se acerco a saludar

-Ah! Hola Grey, -saludo Natsu y frunciendo el ceño agregó - oye que pasa contigo?

-Porque lo dices-contestó Grey entrecerrando los ojos.

-Con tantas personas a tu alrededor y tú todavía no te has desvestido stripper?

-Tsz, que insinúas idiota! –grito Grey tomando a Natsu por la camisa, a lo que Natsu solo sonrió más por haber hecho enfadar a Grey tan fácilmente. –ah, no esperaba que estuvieras de tan buen humor después de la paliza que te di el sábado ganándote en el reto –le dijo mientras lo soltaba de la camisa.

-De que éstas hablando idiota, claramente fui yo quien gano –y ahora era Natsu quien tomaba a Grey de la camisa.

-Que acaso eres lento de aprendizaje?, como puedes estar en la Uni si ni siquiera sabes contar!

-Tú eres el lento stripper!, tanto pasar frio por quitarte la ropa te congelo el cerebro! –contestaba un Natsu alterado.

-A ti no te han dado una paliza al 15 para las 8? Seguro así se te acomoda el cerebro niña peli-rosa.

-Tú y quien más idiota!….

Natsu ya no pudo decir más, una presencia conocida y peligrosa llenó el ambiente.

-Ya basta ustedes dos, -la voz calmada, potente y amenazante de Erza les erizó la piel y a los chicos no les quedó de otra más que fingir demencia abrazándose fraternalmente- se supone que son amigos así que compórtense como tal, no ésta bien que los amigos se pelen y menos por estúpidos retos que no valen la pena.

-Pero Erza, no era un estúpido reto, era una muestra de hombría y determinación! –contestaba Natsu.

-El cabeza de algodón tiene razón, con ese reto le mostré que soy mucho mejor que él –decía Grey con pose de victoria.

-En tus sueños desnudista de cua…

Natsu ya no pudo terminar Erza tomo a los dos por las orejar y los arrastro hasta el Campus.

-Dije! Ya basta ustedes dos! Y que les quede claro! Golpearse con un pescado en el rostro para saber quien aguanta más golpes es estúpido y absurdo, eso no es un reto que determine la hombría de nadie, solo demuestra que son unos idiotas! Y más aún pelearse por el estúpido pescado para llevárselo de trofeo!

-Heyy, cuanta energía, -una peli-verde con una pañoleta amarrada al cuello, pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, botines negros y blusa escote en v ajustada llego junto a los chicos.

-Bizca, que extraño que tú llegues tan temprano a la Uni y en lunes! –contestaba Erza.

-Oh vamos –poniéndose una mano en la cadera- ya no recuerdas que también nosotras tenemos un reto pendiente? Yo sí me lo estoy tomando en serio señorita Scarlet. –le contestó Bizca con una sonrisa juguetona- pero, si no puedes con el reto no te preocupes después de todo no es algo que se tenga que mencionar en un currículum.

-Pues para tu información ese reto no es nada para mí, -mientras hablaban caminabas al campus con un Grey y un Natzu muy atentos a la conversación- es más, ese mismo día realices tres…-Erza se quedo pensando por un momento si era prudente mencionar que había besado a un desconocido, pues conociendo a Bizca y a Cana seguro querrían detalles y la verdad era que no quería compartirlo con ellas la experiencia que vivió con ese chico de cabello azul era solo para ella.

-tres? Solo eso vas a decir? No se oye muy convincente señorita presidenta –Bizca la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ya deja de llamarme Presidenta, deje ese cargo desde la preparatoria, ya lo olvidaste?, y si quieres detalles te los diré en el descanso, se hace tarde y tengo clases pendientes. –Erza se iba a alejar no sin antes resolver otro pendiente- Natsu! Grey! –los pobres chicos no pudieron evitar temblar un poco ante la autoritaria voz de Erza- vayan a sus clases y no causen alboroto, no quiero que los profesores se quejen de ustedes, Grey recuerda que tienes un beca que mantener, y la conducta es un requisito para ello.

-Tsz, ya lo sé, no tienes que preocuparte Erza –se dio la vuelta y se alejó levantando la mano para despedirse.

En la hora del descanso Erza estaba sentada en la mesa habitual pensando en lo ocurrido ese sábado, y un aroma fresco, masculino a bosques y cedros le lleno el pensamiento o más bien el olfato pues tenía la sensación de estarlo oliendo como si tuviera al dueño de ese aroma junto a ella; y no pudo evitar pensar en sus labios, su cautivadora sonrisa y esos brillantes ojos color topacio… oh, eran verdes? Era extraño, pero no estaba segura del color de sus ojos, eso era tan misterioso como su dueño, -pensaba Erza dando un largo suspiro.

-Debí preguntarle su nombre.

-A quien?- Mirajane Strauss su mejor amiga, confidente y casi hermana se sentaba junto a ella- Er-chan has estado algo distraída, paso algo? –Mira le pregunto con algo de cautela, pues sabía que la relación que tenia con su padre no era del todo buena.

-NO! Quiero decir, no te preocupes no es nada malo, -Erza se corrigió lo más natural que pudo, sabía que Mira se preocuparía por la razón equivocada- sí estoy algo distraída, el fin de semana me dio mucho en que pensar, es todo.

-Ya veo, te refieres a lo del reto y el porqué terminaste aceptándolo?. Sabes Er-chan? No necesitas demostrarle nada a nadie, el que seas una chica responsable, autoritaria, criticona y quisquillosa no es motivo para cambiar a una chica más relajada y tal vez un poco temeraria.

-Oye Mira me estas tratando de subir el ánimo verdad?.

-Jajajajaajaja ara, Er-chan tranquila solo estoy jugando sabes que no lo digo para herirte, pero sí, es verdad que puedes ser autoritaria y eso es sinónimo de líder y las dos sabemos hay muchas personas con la necesidad de ser lideradas, también eres responsable, de tu vida, tu carrera, tu familia y de tus amigos, y eso solo significa que te preocupas por ellos, además está la cuestión de lo mucho que has avanzado en estos años con la relación con tu padre y como has afrontado la pérdida de tu madre. Cana y Bizca son buenas amigas pero ellas no saben lo que has pasado para salir adelante, y lo mucho que te esfuerza por cambiar; mírate! Hasta dejaste de usar los aretes que te regalo tu madre!.

Erza parpadeo un poco para comprender lo que Mira le había dicho.

-Que dijiste? –se llevó las manos a las orejas para tocar los pendiente inexistente- los aretes de mi madre? Oh no! Mira los olvidé en su casa!

La ciudad permanecía tan ruidosa y agitada como era costumbre, transeúntes corrían de un lado a otro para llegar a su destino a tiempo, los autos atascados en embotellamientos tratando de avanzar sin ningún éxito no paraban de tocar las bocinas para indicar al primero en la fila que tenía que avanzar, cosa de lo más absurda ya que el policía de tránsito le daba el paso a unos viejecillos para que no corrieran peligro. Pero nada de esto era importante para un peli-azul que miraba por la ventana del lujoso edificio sin poner la más mínima atención de lo que pasaba afuera y mucho menos de lo que pasaba adentro de la oficina destinada para que trabajara en total comodidad.

Jeral suspiro absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Soy un idiota! Debí pedirle su nombre, o al menos su teléfono.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde su inusual encuentro son la peli-escarlata y a pesar de que habían compartido varias horas juntos hablando de muchos temas, sus nombres siguieron siendo una incógnita, al final resulto que la chica se intereso tanto en las estrellas y sus constelaciones –tema del que JeraL era aficionado- que subieron a la azotea donde Jeral disponía de un pequeño pero muy potente telescopio y le mostro algunas de sus estrellas favoritas contándole uno que orto dato curioso e interesante de ellas, después, le conto algunas leyendas cortas acerca de las constelaciones y cuando vio como sus ojos brillaban tan interesados al escucharlo, el pobre muchacho quiso acariciar inconscientemente su cabello y en ese mismo instante un viento soplo tan fuerte que sus dedos se enredaron en sus hebras y cuando intento quitar su mano le jalo el cabello junto con su pendiente.

-Oh no! Mi pendiente! –Erza se levanto de golpe tocándose la oreja para evitar que su pendiente se callera pero fue tarde, un tenue sonido le indico que había caído al piso, rápidamente ella y Jeral se inclinaron a buscarlo.

-Yo l-lo siento de verdad no fue mi intención te juro que si se daño lo reparare, conozco a la persona indicada.

Decía un Jeral muy, pero muy afligido.

-Lo encontré! –Erza con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción le mostro el pendiente- No es para tanto de todos modos no se iba a perder, además es de un material muy resistente, mira!

Le extendió la mano mostrándole el pendiente era un pequeño romboide tridimensional (en forma de diamante) con una pequeña cruz en el centro en forma de espada, brillaba como un prisma y al inicio tenía una pequeña piedra que brillaba de la misma manera.

-Vaya, en verdad son muy bonitos e inusuales, creo que nunca he visto esta clase de mineral.

-Y no me extrañaría, fueron hechos especialmente para mi madre, son de Stellanium fusionado con otro mineral del cual desconozco. –Dijo la chica con orgullo.

-En verdad? Pues tengo un amigo que estaría más que interesado de saber más sobre este trabajo, estoy seguro que si le mandara una foto de estos pendientes me llamaría inmediatamente para saber de qué material están hechos, aunque pensándolo bien, es tan engreído y orgulloso de su trabajo que él mismo tratara de averiguar del material.

-Jaajajajaja pues que lo intente, el artesano que creó esta fusión de minerales jamás volvió a realizarla, -frunciendo un poco seño, pensativa agregó- de hecho creo que estos pendientes son la única prueba de que tuvo éxito.

-Entonces estoy más tentado aún de enviarle una foto de ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, señor guardia de seguridad, parece que tiene una vena sádica en su cuerpo. –le dijo Erza con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Creo que ya te diste cuenta de que no trabajo aquí, verdad? Además no crees que ya es hora de que al menos nos hablemos de tú?.

Erza no contesto solo se limito a mirarlo y de pronto recordó lo sucedido con el reto y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, bajo la cabeza apenada y sintió como el peli-azul se acercaba a ella.

-Me podrías prestar tu baño? –dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, la cercanía de ese muchacho la perturbaba y no quería perder el control.

-Si claro, te llevo a bajo.

Bajaron las escaleras y el azulado le indico la puerta del baño. La peli-escarlata miro su reflejo en el espejo del baño, iba a colocarse el arete pero se detuvo –tan idéntica a tu madre- sonaron las palabras de su padre en su cabeza, y entonces se quito el otro arete. La pérdida de su madre había devastado a su padre, y por alguna razón la hacía sentir que era su culpa, la chica suspiro, volvió a tratar de colocarse los pendientes cuando sintió que algo le acariciaba los tobillos.

-aaahhh! –grito y dando saltos salió del baño asustada.

-Qué sucede! Estas bien!? –El peli-azul llego tan rápido como pudo a socorrer a la chica.

-Algo me toco! –gritaba la chica frotando sus tobillos.

-Algo? No viste lo que era!?

-ggrrrrr, miau- un pequeño gatito color azul salía de su escondite moviendo la cola y acercándose a los sorprendidos muchachos.

-Ooohh, casi te había olvidado pequeñín –el chico levanto al gatito en brazos- lo lamento no sabía que estaba aquí.

-Tienes un gatito? Es muy lindo!? –decía la chica acariciando al minino, el cual recibía gustoso las caricias.

-No, en realidad no es mío, un buen día solo apareció y desde entonces ha venido a visitarme y a vaciar mi despensa y después simplemente, se marcha.

-Jaajajaaajaja –lo dices como si el pobre supiera lo que hace!

-Te aseguro que a veces lo observo y pareciera que sonríe. –Decía el chico mientras miraba al gatito azul detenidamente.

-Puedo abrazarlo? –La peli-escarlata le extendió las manos para tomarlo y el chico le dio al pequeño minio para dirigirse a la cocina por algo de comer para el gatito.

-De hecho! He pensado en buscarle un hogar, yo no soy muy aficionado a las mascotas, o más bien, no sabría como cuidar a otro ser vivo.

-En verdad? –el gatito se bajo de los brazos de la chica y fue a la cocina donde el peli-azul le serbia comida para gato en un tazón y un poco de leche.

-bien creo que con esto será suficiente pequeño glotón!

-Gggrrrr

El pequeño gatito ronroneaba comiendo casi, alegremente.

Después de eso los chicos se sentaron en la sala y platicaron largo y tendido de barios temas; y al final el peli-azul le mostro algunas de sus canciones favoritas y cantaron los temas que la chica conocía, después pusieron los videos de la música que cantaban y sin darse cuenta del tiempo se quedaron dormidos, cuando Jeral despertó la peli-escarlata ya no estaba; lo único que tenía como prueba viviente de su existencia eran los pendientes que encontró en el baño.

Jeral miro la pequeña caja donde los había colocado.

-Espero que sean tan importantes para ella como para querer recuperarlos…, o, los olvidara como se olvidara de mí?

.

.

.

.

 _Continuara_


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, de ser así tendríamos más JERZA.

.

.

Capitulo Cuatro:

.

.

Sin duda, Magnolia Town una de las zona residenciales de la Ciudad de Magnolia era aún más impresionante de día, la hermosa y amplia avenida con grandes y frondosos cerezos contrastaban bastante con el mar como fondo, gaviotas y palmeras que le daban vida y la vista de un pequeño pueblo apartado de la Ciudad.

.

.

Y ahí, con los nervios a flor Erza Scarlet acompañada de su amiga Mirajane miraban desde su auto la caseta de entrada hacia la zona, habían pasado seis días desde que estuvo ahí y tal vez hubiese dejado que pasaran algunos más para tomar valor y poder recuperar sus pendientes, pero la peli-escarlata no tuvo más remedio que actuar antes de lo planeado. Su padre el Arquitecto Jensen Ivar Scarlet le pidió le prestara sus pendientes para poder identificar la formula y la técnica empleada en su elaboración pues estaba seguro que el nuevo artesano que había encontrado era un genio de la metalurgia y encontraría la composición exacta de la fusión, por tanto necesitaba de los pendientes para su investigación.

.

.

Tratando de controlar sus nervios Erza acerco el auto hasta la caseta de seguridad.

.

.

-Buenas tardesestoy buscando al chico de la casa juntoa lasescaleras de laplaya –grito un poco atropellado la petición, aunque esa no era la intención.

Mira y el guardia en turno miraron a la peli-escarlata con un signo de interrogación en sus rostros, para el guardia no era algo de lo que debía sorprenderse pero, para Mirajane que conocía de sobra el carácter decidido de su amiga le dio mucho en que pensar.

.

.

-Discúlpeme señorita pero no la entendí con claridad –contesto el guardia.

.

.

Erza parpadeo confundida cayendo en cuenta en lo anterior.

.

.

-Sí, claro, disculpe quiero decir –se aclaro la garganta-, que estoy buscando al chico que vive en la primera casa junto a las escaleras que bajan a la playa, él no me espera, pero tengo un asunto importante que tratar con él. –que había sido todo lo anterior!? Aún no hablaba con el peli-azul y ya se sentía nerviosa -pensaba una Erza decepcionada de ella misma.

.

.

-Ah claro, el joven Fernandes –contesto el guardia-, lo siento señoritas pero el joven aún no ha llegado de su trabajo, pero si gustan dejarle algún recado con gusto se lo hare llegar –finalizó el guardia.

.

.

- _Así que el Joven Fernandes_ –pensó Erza sonriendo para ella misma-, bien eso aremos, supongo que no tenemos más alternativa.

.

.

-No te preocupes Er-chan al menos le dijiste a tu padre que Cana llegaba hasta el sábado en la noche para disponer de un margen de tiempo –le dijo Mira mientras Erza apuntaba su número de teléfono en una hoja, Erza le había dicho a su padre que después de la fiesta en la playa se quedó a dormir en la casa de su amiga Cana, por supuesto que no estaba dispuesta de decirle a su padre del verdadero paradero de sus pendientes, claro que no y mil veces NO!.

.

.

-Si –suspiró Erza no tenía de otra-, aquí tiene –extendiéndole la hoja agregó-, por favor le pido hacérsela llegar es muy importante para mí.

.

.

-No tenga cuidado se la daré en cuanto llegue, de hecho deberían esperarlo no es propio de él tardarse tanto, seguro en cualquier minuto llega por ahí- señalando la carretera.

.

.

-No lo creo –dijo Erza-, mejor espero su llamada confió en que usted me hará el favor de decirle.

.

.

-Por supuesto que sí le aseguro que esa es una de mis funciones.

.

.

-Se lo agradeceré muchísimo –con una gran sonrisa agregó-, le prometo que le traeré un delicioso postre como agradecimiento.

.

.

-Es muy amable señorita pero no debe molestarse, como le digo es mi trabajo.

.

.

Despidiéndose, las chicas dieron vuelta en su auto y se fueron perdiendo en la carretera, y efectivamente, mientras ellas tomaban el carril de la derecha para tomar la vía rápida, un chico de cabello azul llegaba por el carril izquierdo para entrar a Magnolia Town, saludo al guardia mientras la pluma se levantaba.

.

.

-Muy buenas tardes joven Fernandes –saludó el guardia mientras le extendía una hoja-, hace escasos minutos unas chicas muy bonitas vinieron a visitarlo pero como no se encontraba le dejaron este mensaje.

.

.

Jerard muy extrañado leyó la hoja: " _Hola desconocido, espero no me hayas olvidado, siento haberme ido sin despedirme te pido disculpas y necesito recuperar mis pendientes te dejo mi numero llámame_ ".

.

.

-Hace cuanto se fueron!? –grito Jeral dando vuelta en u para salir a buscarla.

.

.

-Tendrán cinco minutos! –gritaba el guardia.

.

.

-Maldición –pensaba Jeral-, porque tuve que hacerle caso a Meredy, debí venirme a casa como siempre lo hago –Jeral llego a la vía rápida y trato de tomarla pero, comenzó a recapacitar, no tendría caso hacerlo, cuando saliera de la carretera…qué!, no conocía su auto, ni qué camino tomar, decidió regresar y marcar el número que la chica le había dejado.

.

.

….

El pequeño compacto blanco llegaba a la entrada de la casa de la peli-escarlata con una Mirajane sonriendo de forma traviesa y mirando de reojo a una Erza bastante distante, como lo había estado todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

.

.

-Así que, no hablaron mucho, eh! –dijo por fin Mira.

.

.

-Tú y ese chico desconocido –miro como Erza se ponía nerviosa y continuo -, déjame recordar lo que me dijiste –se aclaro la garganta-, se toparon en la playa, conversaron, te invito a su casa para que esperaras el taxi, entraste a su baño para arreglarte un poco y te quitaste los aretes porque se te enredaron en el pelo, un gatito te asusto olvidando que dejabas los aretes en el baño y después, tomaste el taxi y saliste de ahí.

.

.

Erza no dijo nada, sabia por la sonrisa de Mira que tendría algo más que agregar, entraron a la casa y subieron las escaleras hasta su habitación, una Mirajane muy sonriente y una Erza tensa y a la expectativa.

.

.

-Mmnn –continúo Mira tocándose la mejilla con un dedo como si lo estuviera pensando-, seguro fue un gatito bastante interesante y peculiar si no, estoy segura que no habrías perdido ahí tus pendientes –y volviendo a su sonrisa angelical-, segura que fue lo único que perdiste ahí?

.

.

Y ahí estaba, la demonio Mira atacaba de nuevo.

.

.

Erza no tuvo tiempo de hablar su celular comenzó y se apresuro a contestar.

.

.

-Diga?

.

.

-Hola desconocida, de verdad crees que sería tan fácil olvidarme de tí?

.

.

Erza contuvo la respiración y miró a su amiga con los ojos muy abiertos articulando un _es él_ sin sonido, Mira lo entendió y la animó a que hablara con un ademan.

.

.

….

Sábado a medio día Erza llegaba en su compacto blanco al parque de Magnolia donde se habían citado con el peli-azul, camino hasta el enorme árbol de cerezo bastante conocido en el centro del parque donde la esperaría el chico, Erza trataba de no ponerse nerviosa pero la verdad era evidente, tanto, que después de haber terminado la llamada se lanzo a su armario a sacar toda la ropa que tenía disponible, y vaya que tenía de donde escoger, ya que uno de sus pasatiempos era coleccionar ropa, con un _no puede ser, no tengo nada que ponerme!_ , una Mira bastante sorprendida y divertida la ayudo a escoger lo que usaría para su . . . cita?, sacudió la cabeza y . . . mejor no pensar en eso, así que no tuvo más remedio que contarle TOOODO lo que omitió contarle de su encuentro con el peli-azul, o mejor dicho con el joven Fernandes. Mirajane Strauss escucho cada palabra de la historia de Erza y aunque no lo menciono se dió cuenta que ese muchacho la había impresionado, tanto así que su amiga siendo una chica decidida, con nervios de acero, de carácter fuerte y bastante centrada, a demás que no se impresionaba tan fácilmente con un chico, aunque todo su temple se perdía en presencia de su padre, estaba hecha una maraña de nervios, tartamudeaba como le ocurría cundo estaba ante una audiencia. Y cuando le comento que se quedo dormida junto al muchacho Mira le dijo que había corrido un gran peligro por ese " _inocente acto_ ", pero cuando ella despertó y se miro cubierta de la cintura hacia abajo pensó que el muchacho no debía ser tan malo, ya que otro en su lugar le habría arrancado la ropa en lugar de cubrirla.

.

.

Después de descartar y descartar conjuntos de ropa, Erza decidió usar unos sencillos jeans ajustados azul marino un poco rasgados de la pierna izquierda, una blusa simple de manga larga color gris, unos comverse negros y su cabello amarrado en una trenza. No podía ser que estuviera tan nerviosa, se abofeteo mentalmente y siguió caminando al lugar indicado pensando que seguramente aquello que sintió, había sido a causa de la adrenalina del momento ya que ella jamás de los jamases sería capaz de hacer cosas como esas, y mucho menos las otras cosas aún más vergonzosas como parte del reto que habían pactado; por supuesto que al peli-azul no le dijo el verdadero reto si no, que hubiese pensado de ella?, cuando alzo la mirada para ver su objetivo un chico de cabello azul se levantaba de la banca al pie del cerezo con una deslumbrante sonrisa que la hipnotizó mientras se acercaba paso a paso hacía el.

.

.

Se miraron por varios segundos como si trataran de recordar y al mismo tiempo grabar en su mente los detalles de sus rostros, el color de sus cabellos, sus ojos, su nariz, ese pequeño lunar en el cuello de ella que no vio esa noche; esos lindos hoyuelos que no distinguió de él, oh Erza, que equivocada estaba, pues en ese momento tuvo la certeza de que ese chico la pondría nerviosa siempre que pensara en él.

.

.

-Jeral Fernandes –extendió la mano -, un placer.

.

.

-Erza Scarlet –tomo su mano estrechándola-, también es un placer.

.

.

Y ahí estaba, la misma corriente eléctrica recorriéndoles el cuerpo.

.

.

…

El Arquitecto Jensen Ivar Scarlet un hombre alto y esbelto de ojos azules como el mar embravecido, de unos 48 años que disimulaba muy bien, miraba por la ventana visualizando de ante mano la victoria que tendría al ser aprobado su proyecto de construcción de la torre más alta de Fiore compitiendo con las más sofisticadas construcciones de Alvares y los Emiratos Árabes este último es reconocido por sus gigantescos rascacielos tanto lujosos, como artísticos hechas del material más ligero conocido hasta la fecha como es el caso de la imponente Burj Khalifa con 828 metros de altura, es la estructura más alta de la que se tiene registro en la historia. La estructura del edificio está compuesta por hormigón armado hasta la planta 156 (586 m de altura). Desde el piso 156, las plantas están hechas de acero, lo que las hace más ligeras. Sin duda el ingenio y la belleza estaban plasmados en ella, pero Jensen tenía un proyecto mucho más ambicioso en mente, no sería competir con la altura del Burj Khalifa, al menos no por ahora eso se lo reservaría para el final, por el momento su ambición más grande era la incursionar en un nuevo material aún más ligero que el aluminio y más resistente que el acero, y su querida esposa se lo había heredado a su pequeña Erza.

.

.

Su pequeña Erza, por la que su esposa lo había abandonado, no, no podía pensar de esa manera, había hecho el esfuerzo de no mirar a su hija como la causante de la muerte de su esposa, al fin y al cabo estuvieron de acuerdo en ello, pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que la veía era como si el destino se burlara de él, miro la fotografía de su esposa con Erza en brazos, apenas una bébe las dos estaban sonriendo, luego, miró la foto familiar él incluido con Erza en brazos con 2 años de edad y su esposa todavía sonriendo pero ya se le notaba la sombra del espectro de la muerte acariciándola, miró de nuevo a Erza, ella no tenía la culpa lo sabía y tenía que aceptarlo.

.

.

El pasado tenía que enterrarlo, el presente es lo importante, se repetía mentalmente; su sobrino Laxus le había dado la noticia, había dado con el nieto del artesano que diseño los pendientes de su esposa y estaba dispuesto a aceptar el reto. Con este logro en la fusión de materiales el mundo de la ingeniería arquitectónica estaría a sus pies y entraría a la historia como el pionero y fundador de la nueva Era Arquitectónica. Sí, es eso en lo que tenía que enfocarse.

.

.

…

Erza y Jeral, sentados frente a frente en un pequeño establecimiento de comida que contaba con unas pocas mesas al frente, conversaban de cualquier cosa menos de la noche en que se conocieron, cuando se presentaron Jeral le pidió a Erza acompañarlo a tomar un refresco, y eso los llevo a una conversación que duro varias horas y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era la hora de la comida.

.

.

-Entonces –dijo Jeral-, estudias el sexto bimestre de Arquitectura, estas en la universidad con tu primo Natsu, te encanta el pastel de fresa, y …-Erza lo miraba con una divertida sonrisa- odias las películas con drama porque prefieres las de contenido picante.

.

.

-YO NO DIJE ESO! –gritó la peli-escarlata avergonzada.

.

.

-Jajajajajaj –Jeral no aguanto más y se echo a reír a carcajadas, la cara que puso Erza abochornada un cachete inflado y roja como su pelo le daban un toque tan cómico como tierno-, jajajajajja lo siento –trataba de controlarse- de verdad lo siento, pero cuando dijiste: el drama me parece una pérdida de tiempo y de energía innecesaria, es mejor hablar y solucionar cualquier mal entendido que martirizarse ahogándose en un vaso de agua, por eso prefiero la comedia y el romance y –haciendo énfasis-"algo más", así que pensé: que "más" queda en el romance?

.

.

-Bueno . . . –Erza trataba de pensar que decir para aclarar su punto, aunque la verdad sí, le gustaba la literatura rosa, pero no se lo iba a decir al chico, ya bastante avergonzada se sentía por la forma en que se conocieron para que encima pensara que era una clase de pervertida –yo …me refería a películas de acción, no necesariamente tenía que enumerar todos los géneros, o sí!

.

.

-No, tienes razón, también están el suspenso, terror –decía Jeral mientras Erza asentía con la cabeza-, crimen, política, ciencia ficción, . . . y …algo más. –concluyo mirando a Erza divertido.

.

.

-Olvídalo, no voy a caer en tu juego –Erza se cruzo los brazos frente al pecho y lo miro lo más digna que pudo.

.

.

-Señorita Scarlet me ofende, realmente piensa que trato de jugar con usted?

.

.

-Por supuesto que sí, eso mismo hiciste cuando nos conocimos en la playa y mira como termino. . . todo.

.

.

Hasta ese momento se sentía cómoda porque ninguno había mencionado el tema de la playa o más específicamente, el beso. Erza parpadeo varias veces y bajo la cabeza rememorando lo ocurrido cuando Jeral volvió a hablar.

.

.

-Pensé que nunca lo mencionarías –suspiro-, no quiero incomodarte o que pienses que me divierto a costa tuya, pero . . . ese día cuando desperté me encontré cubierto con la manta que había usado para cubrirte a ti, y solo. Camine por la casa pero sabía que no te encontraría, y comencé a pensar que tal vez te había imaginado –metió su mano en su bolcillo mientras hablaba- hasta que entre al baño y me encontré con esto – le mostro la cajita azul-.

.

.

-Mis aretes –Erza suspiro, hasta ese momento había olvidado la razón de su encuentro- muchas gracias, imagine que tal vez no los verías y se irían a la basura, o, que tu gatito glotón se los comería.

.

.

-Jajajajaja, Erza, jamás permitiría que un regalo tan preciado para ti se perdiera –Jeral la miró con tanta ternura que Erza pudo apreciar en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras, y se preguntó cómo podía estarse riendo de ella en un momento y en el siguiente se portaba tan dulce y atento.

.

.

-Y te aseguro que si ese gatito mañoso hubiese atentado contra la integridad de tus pendientes, lo habría llevado con un veterinario para le dieran un lavado de estomago.

.

.

-Jajajajaja –fue el turno de Erza de reír- creo que no solo estas molesto porque lo alimentas y no te da las gracias, sino también porque el azul de su cabello es más lindo que el tuyo.

.

.

-Vaya, vaya, así que el gatito tiene una admiradora, - _por lo visto tengo competencia_ –pensó Jeral-.

.

.

-Bueno, es un gatito indefenso, no?, y yo siempre he creído en las causas nobles.

.

.

-Sí, lo recuerdo –Jeral la miró con un brillo en sus ojos-, lo mencionaste antes.

.

.

-Antes? Cuándo?, -h _a sí, en la playa_ –recordó Erza-.

.

.

-Me hubiese gustado despedirme de ti, y hasta conocer tu nombre –miró que Erza se sentía incomoda, ya había notado que se incomodaba al escucharlo tocar el tema y pensó no seguir presionando-, así no habrías tardado una semana en recuperarlos.

.

.

-Sí de hecho, tuve mucho trabajo por la universidad y otros deberes extras.

.

.

-Estás trabajando?

.

.

-No aún, a lo que me refiero es que estoy en el equipo de Voleibol de la uni y como mi padre me pidió que lo ayudara en su trabajo para el próximo semestre, ya no podré estar más en el equipo y tengo que apoyar a mi reemplazo hasta que esté lista, pero hasta entonces tengo planeado seguir hasta el próximo torneo.

.

.

-Pues vaya que sigues sorprendiéndome, eres una chica muy dedicada.

.

.

Las horas podían seguir pasando para los dos chicos que platicaban muy amenamente, hasta que la realidad se hiso presente y el sonido del celular de Erza los distrajo, su padre la llamaba y tenía que irse, miró a Jeral que se levantaba.

.

.

-Quieres que te lleve? –pregunto el azulado-.

.

.

-Esta vez me asegure de traer mi auto –Erza suspiro, no sabía si volverían a verse y le molestaba que Jeral tuviera una mala imagen de ella, así que intento explicarse-.

.

.

-Jeral yo –suspiro-, quisiera disculparme por la forma que me comporte . . .cuando nos conocimos, de verdad yo no suelo comportarme de esa manera, y lo único que puedo decir es, lo siento si me porte atrevida contigo.

.

.

Jeral escucho a Erza y la vio inclinar un poco la cabeza en forma de disculpa se le veía tan arrepentida como un ladrón cuando es juzgado por un terrible crimen, y al contrario de él que no estaba para nada arrepentido.

.

.

-Erza mírame –Jeral se acerco un poco a ella y muy despacio le dijo-, pensarías muy mal de mí si te dijera que yo no me arrepiento de nada?, porque la verdad –regalándole una tierna sonrisa que le detuvo la respiración por un momento y continúo- no cambiaría nada de nuestro encuentro y te aseguro que jamás pensaría mal de tí.

.

.

Erza se sintió aliviada por sus palabras y así más relajada Jeral la acompaño a su auto para verla partir no sin que antes se asegurara de que podía llamarla para verse de nuevo, y por supuesto, Erza acepto.

.

.

.

 _|Continuara._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _…_ _._

Hasta aquí el cuarto cap, háganme saber que les parece dejándome un rvw.


	5. Chapter 5

.

CHAPTER 5

.

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, de ser así tendríamos más JERZA.

.

.

Su aguda mirada se posó en su destino, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí? claro, en buenos términos, pero esta vez no era como la anterior, cuando solo era un trozo de carne inyectado con puro odio, odio al mundo, a las personas, a él mismo, pero sobre todo, a su querido abuelo. Que ciego había sido, ingenuo y absurdo creyendo en la basura impregnada de veneno que salía de la boca de su progenitor, sí, solo eso, un ser enfermizo por el poder dispuesto a manipular a su propio hijo con tal de tener su herencia, había hecho de todo con tal de ver a su propia familia en la ruina y casi lo logra –Laxus suspiró al recordar-, entre su padre y su . . . "novia", lo manipularon de manera tan sutil que si no lo hubiese escuchado de sus propios labios en este momento sería un vicioso indigente-delincuente drogándose en algún agujero de esas calles; la casualidad, el destino, las estrellas estaban alineadas a su favor –se mofó de sus ocurrencias-, pero lo cierto era que de no haber visto a su novia ese día en la calle (cuando ella le dijo que tenía un compromiso de trabajo y por tal razón no podrían verse), y decidió seguirla para darle la sorpresa, jamás hubiese imaginado que el "trabajo" era él, y su jefe era ni más ni menos que su querido padre.

.

.

Laxus se sentó en la mesa contigua a la de ellos y por suerte las mesas estaban separadas por un biombo de madera creando una privacidad engañosa, pues pudo escuchar todo lo que hablaban, palabra por palabra, enterándose de que el casual encuentro con su novia había sido planeado, la palabras paternales eran una mentira, el cuento de que el abuelo Makarov no permitía que Ivan lo viera alegando de que siempre quiso educarlo por él mismo para independizarse del apellido Dreyar cosa de la que el abuelo no estaba de acuerdo y por eso lo desheredo, causando la separación de padre e hijo.

.

.

Laxus escucho sus burlas, sus mentiras, sus risas y sus sarcasmo hiriente, no soporto más y se levantó tan ruidosamente para alejarse que ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y aunque trataron de hablar con él no lograron nada, absolutamente nada, bueno, en realidad si lograron algo, fue en ese momento cuando Laxus obligó al abuelo a que le heredara en vida y huyó a encerrarse en toda clase de vicios y escándalos, de fiestas y de excesos. El mundo le pareció poco para desaparecer, Brasil, Colombia, Arabia, África, España, Francia; que recuerdos, el Grand Prix de Formula 1, Mónaco había sido el último lugar que lo vió de forma tan deplorable, los "amigos" con los estaba en esos días tenían un sentido del humor bastante escalofriante y pensaron que era buena idea sacar a pasear uno de los autos de colección de Johann Peter Rupert, empresario dueño del Holding Richemont, valorado en 5.000 millones de dólares. La compañía se dedica al diseño, fabricación y distribución de joyas, relojes, artículos de cuero y escritura, así como ropa de primera calidad. Para él los coches son una joya más. Por lo que a sus amigos les pareció que tomar uno de sus autos le vendría en gracia; está de más decir que Laxus corrió con suerte cuando el hermoso Bugatti Tipo 35B sufrió un pequeño accidente al tratar de escapar de las patrullas Laxus no pudo controlar el vehículo y se volcó, al momento de que el auto se detuvo sus amigos lograron escapar con excepción de él que quedo inconsciente por el impacto.

.

.

El coleccionista Johann Peter Rupert tuvo compasión del joven Laxus (si es que a eso se le llama compasión), y le ofreció el indulto con un plazo de treinta días si conseguía al mejor mecánico para arreglar su preciada joya y todo quedaría en el olvido. Laxus pensó que no sería tan difícil, que equivocado estaba, las piezas no eran problema, el gran problema fue la carrocería, el mecánico lo consiguió, pero cuando le dijo que no se haría responsable del metal de la carrocería empezó su martirio, buscó en cada rincón de la pequeña ciudad al experto en metalurgia sin mucha suerte hasta que alguien le habló de un tipo algo excéntrico que era un genio con los metales, su búsqueda lo llevó hasta los callejones más amenazantes y tétricos de Paris donde lo emboscaron y casi pierde la vida de no ser por un chico bastante hábil con los puños . . . -y también con las palabras- fue una manera algo extraña como se lograron acoplar para defenderse de esos delincuentes, lo hirieron en la pierna y en el rostro dejando una fea cicatriz, pero a pesar de todo el chico que lo ayudo también lo llevó a un hospital y por azares el destino se hicieron amigos, lo ayudó a encontrar al joven genio de los metales y para su asombro la hostilidad con la que los recibió nunca los desalentó, por el contrario, al parecer los tres estaban acostumbrados al trato brusco y tosco..

.

.

Jamás hubiese imaginado que ese incidente con el auto le traería a los dos únicos amigos con los que contaba hasta estos días. Por esa razón Laxus supo a quien acudir cuando su Tío le pidió ayuda.

.

.

Laxus entró al elevador que lo llevaría directo a la oficina de su tío, saludo a la secretaria y sin anunciarse entró a la oficina.

.

.

-Tío, lo encontré –fue lo único que dijo.

.

.

-Jamás dude de ti, sobrino – contestó Jensen sin cambiar su serio semblante.

.

…

.

Erza se cambiaba de ropa en los casilleros, las practicas habían terminado y lo único que quería era irse a casa para llamar desde su alcoba al lindo chico de ojos color avellana, sí, por fin había dado con el color de sus ojos, quien hubiera dicho que tal color existe! Desde su último encuentro, Erza pudo contemplar con más detalle los destellos dorados de su mirada, que comenzaron a tornarse verdes a medida que los rayos del sol se iban ocultando, la intrigó tanto que cuando llegó a su casa buscó en la red el color de sus ojos, vaya sorpresa que se llevó, los tenían catalogados como "color avellana", que hermoso color, sin duda sería su color favorito.

.

.

-Jeral Fernandes, hasta su nombre es lindo –pensaba la chica cuando su cel comenzó a sonar.

.

.

-Diga?

.

.

-Buenas tardes Erza, como éstas?

.

.

-Jeral? –

.

-Lo siento si te molesté, estas ocupada supongo.

.

.

-No, no estoy ocupada, solo me sorprendió la llamada –y sí la había sorprendido el hecho de pensar en él, y que en ese momento la llamara.

.

.

-Bueno, es que, te dije que te llamaría, pero si te importune de verdad lo lamento.

.

.

-No, no, me refiero a que fue una sorpresa agradable –Erza se apresuro a decir, por lo visto Jeral había malinterpretado.

.

.

-Bien, entonces puedo respirar tranquilo –a Erza le pareció verlo sonreír como en su último encuentro –la verdad no sabía si ya estarías desocupada y no quería llamarte más tarde por si estabas haciendo tus deberes.

.

.

-En realidad acabo de terminar las prácticas de Voleibol y estaba a punto de irme a casa.

.

.

-Entonces estarás cansada.

.

.

-Ni tanto –dijo Erza restándole importancia-, en preparatoria estaba en más clubs y tenía tiempo para romper las reglas.

.

.

-Jajajajaja eso me parece difícil de creer –le encantaba escucharlo reír, su risa era tan genuina y fresca.

.

.

-Ni tanto, creo que tu sabes más de eso que yo –por varios segundos no escuchó respuesta, pero si un incomodo silencio hasta Jeral volvió a hablar.

.

.

-Porqué lo dices?

.

.

-Porque fuiste tú quien me manipulo para seguir con el reto, ya lo olvidaste?, creo que eres una mala influencia para mí.

.

.

-Jajajajajaja, manipularte?, ahora soy un manipulador?, en serio Erza los adjetivos que usas hacia mi están lastimando mi poca autoestima.

.

.

-Jajajajajja –fue el turno de Erza para reír- eso no te lo cree nadie, con lo poco que tengo de conocerte he llegado a la conclusión de que te sobra autoestima.

.

.

-Vaya, pues creo que todavía no me conoces lo suficiente, pero eso se puede arreglar, y por eso es que te estoy llamando.

.

.

-Sorpréndeme –Erza esperaba que la invitara a salir.

.

.

-Que te parece si te invito a comer hoy- Jeral estaba nervioso por la respuesta y agrego- o mañana si es que ya estas con planes.

.

.

-Sabes?, estos días voy a estar un poco corta de tiempo –como quería decirle que sí, pero estaba tarde para verse con su padre y el resto de la semana también la tendría ocupada.

.

.

-Bueno –Jeral pensó que estaba apresurando las cosas, le había tomado bastante el resistirse para no llamarla en cuanto amaneció el día siguiente de haberse visto, pero de verdad que desde que intercambiaron números lo único que quería era escuchar su voz, y eso lo hacía sentirse como un adolecente- entonces creo nos veremos . . .

.

.

-Que te parece el viernes? –escucho decir a Erza y eso lo alivio bastante.

.

.

-El viernes? Sí, claro el viernes está bien, en donde quieres que nos veamos.

.

.

-tenemos un partido el Viernes, es amistoso, para calar a los jugadores y equipos rivales, te parece bien?

.

.

-Sí, por supuesto, es perfecto –claro que era perfecto y si era su único chance de verla otra vez lo aprovecharía- dime en donde nos vemos.

.

.

….

.

.

Gajeel Redfox miraba el material en sus manos de manera minuciosa, estudiando cada milímetro de éste, cada detalle era un grito de emoción, cada partícula fundida en una sola era un destello de sabiduría que le era transmitido en forma amorfa, la única manera en la que su abuelo le dejaba su legado, sabiduría y enseñanzas. Él abuelo Metalicana nunca había sido una persona que demostrara sus sentimientos con caricias o palabras, ni siquiera golpes o regaños, él siempre se lo demostraba con sus enseñanzas disfrazadas de retos para superarlo, siempre llevándolo a los límites de la perfección, siempre indulgente a la hora de valorar su trabajo; por alguna extraña razón su abuelo nunca le mostro esos pendientes que ahora estaban en sus manos, aunque si le habló de su elaboración para un futuro, claro que, su abuelo había muerto hace más de 6 años, pero ¿por qué le habló de la aleación como una teoría y no le mencionó que ya lo había llevado a la práctica?, - Gajeel frunció el seño- también estaba el hecho de que la formula que utilizo para este descubrimiento sea la correcta, su abuelo nunca se destaco por hacerle el trabajo fácil.

.

.

-Necesitaré un taller para trabajar mejor –miró a Laxus y a su tío que hasta ese momento no lo interrumpieron para su mejor concentración.

.

.

-Por supuesto tú solo dime que características necesita el lugar, y yo me encargo –Laxus sabía que Gajeel se interesaría en los pendientes en cuanto supo quien los había forjado.

.

.

-Cuanto tiempo te llevará dar con la formula exacta –Pregunto Jensen- se que eres el nieto de Metalicana pero no por eso eres él.

.

.

Gajeel miro a Jensen de manera fría, si el hombre pensaba que lo intimidaría o que mostraría algún tipo de temor o incertidumbre, se equivocaba, hiso una mueca parecida a una sonrisa arrogante y contestó.

.

.

-Por supuesto que no soy mi abuelo, yo soy mejor –y señalándolo para que no le quedara duda- el mejor!.

.

.

Después de eso Laxus y Gajeel se retiraron, dejando claro que Erza se encargaría de instalar a Gajeel en el taller y de proveerlo de las comodidades necesarias, en tanto Laxus se dedicaba a importar el mineral para la fusión. Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que hubiesen imaginado.

.

.

…

.

.

Los días pasaban más lento de lo que hubiese deseado, Jeral se consideraba un hombre paciente, de hecho, era un hombre paciente, pero desde que conoció a Erza comportaba distraído, ausente, y algo nervioso. Su trabajo no le exigía su presencia en la oficina, de hecho antes de que se encontrara con Erza solo se pasaba por ahí lo más indispensable, pues trabajaba mucho mejor desde su casa; pero ahora estar en su casa era un martirio, se la pasaba pensando en ella, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en su aroma, en su cabello, recordó como se había quedado viendo el atardecer recordando el color escarlata de Erza y cuando quiso –de manera inconsciente- dar un paso y se resbalo con la leche que le servía a su peludo y pequeño huésped cayendo de manera dolorosa sobre su . . ., sin darse cuenta había derramado todo el cartón de leche mientras pensaba en Erza –suspiro-, y por eso estaba ahí, todos los días sin falta en la oficina, otro martirio, pues sus amables compañeros de trabajo se extrañaron bastante cuando después de tres días consecutivos acudía sin falta al trabajo, y claro eso era algo que no podían pasar por alto sobre todo . . .

.

.

-Jeral ya le mandaste los últimos ajustes a Sorano? –Ultear, quien si no era la única que entraba de golpe y tajo sin avisar.

.

.

-Si hubieses tenido la precaución de mirar el tráfico de datos en tu portátil –le dijo Jeral con una mueca de fastidio-, te hubieses dado cuenta de que ya lo hice. A demás para eso cree la base de datos, para minimizar esfuerzos.

.

.

-Minimizar esfuerzos –dijo Ultear al mismo tiempo.

.

.

-Lo sé, pero de que otra manera crees que entraría a tu oficina a charlar un poco con el genio de la informática? –Ultear miró como Jeral ponía los ojos en blanco y adoptaba una pose de "no me vas a sacar nada" que ya conocía de él; pero estaba realmente intrigada, Jeral y ella eran amigos desde hace más de 3 años y jamás lo había visto como hasta ahora, el colmo fue cuando lo encontró sonriendo como idiota y mirando hacia la nada, y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

.

.

-Mí querido Jeral –sin cerrar la puerta se acerco al peli-azul-, sabes que no es nada común que tú vengas por tu propia voluntad a la oficina, si yo no te llamo por alguna buena razón tú no te apareces –Ultear comenzó a tararear los dedos en el escritorio- sabes que solo me preocupo, las personas están comenzando a notarlo, cruzan miradas intrigadas, murmuran en los pasillos, comienzan a pensar que tal vez –se detuvo a mirarlo- estas teniendo un romance.

.

.

Jeral se estaba impacientando, si bien Ultear era una de sus mejores amigas no le gustaba que se metiera en sus asuntos, ya conocía que podía ser algo fastidiosa si se lo proponía y no quería contarle lo de Erza, pues conociéndola le preguntaría como se conocieron y eso no tenía que saberlo ella.

.

.

-Cuando decidí trabajar contigo, pusimos nuestras condiciones, pero en ninguna de ellas entraba el contarte mi vida privada –Jeral la miraba por fin con una leve sonrisa de triunfo cuando vio como entraban Sorano seguida de Meredy.

.

.

-Aja!, así aquí estaban los dos –Sorano los miró y luego esbozó una tenue sonrisa maliciosa muy parecida a la de Ultear, eso no era nada bueno pensó Jeral.

-Que se te ofrece Sorano y que sea rápido.

.

.

-Huyy que genio? –Sorano lo miró fingiendo estar ofendida- solo quería infórmate que ya tengo actualizado el sistema.

.

.Y tú Meredy –Jeral se volvió a mirar a la peli-rosa- que se te ofrece.

.

.

-Bueno yo solo . . .venía a . . . buscar a Ultear –Sorano la había arrastrado hasta allí cundo le dijeron que Ultear estaba con Jeral y sin decirle nada la jaló del brazo para que entre las tres descubrieran que es lo que lo tenía un tanto . . . atontado –sí, solo eso, quería saber donde estaba Ultear.

.

.

-Bueno ahora que ya cada una cumplió con su objetivo. . .-ya no pudo terminar Ultear lo interrumpió.

.

.

-OH ya basta Jeral!, de verdad nos preocupas! has estado actuando muy extraño, estas más pensativo de lo normal, y más callado tú jamás has sido distraído y por si fuera poco jamás has tenido interés de venir a la oficina.

.

.

Jeral suspiro hondo.

.

.

-Eso ya lo habíamos hablado Ultear y la verdad no es nada de lo que tengan que preocuparse, si es que realmente están preocupadas –Jeral las miró a las tres, bueno en realidad solo a Ultear y a Sorano sabía que Meredy no tenía nada que ver.

.

.

-Creo que es una chica –le susurró Sorano a Ultear.

.

.

-No creo, nunca lo he visto con una –continuó Ultear con el mismo tono.

.

.

-Entonces un chico?

.

.

-Siempre cabe la posibilidad.

.

.

-Estoy aquí por si lo olvidaron –Jeral estaba que le temblaba la vena de la sien-, puedo escucharla claramente, y no me gustan los hombres.

.

.

-Lo siento Jeral pero perdiste tu oportunidad de explicarte –Ultear lo detuvo y levantando un dedo continuó-, ahora nosotras sacaremos nuestras conclusiones y teorías y te avisaremos que es lo que hemos decidido.

.

.

Jeral las miraba sin creer lo que le decían, esas dos eran las únicas que lo dejaban sin palabras.

.

.

-Que te parece si le preguntamos a Macbeth? –dijo muy alegre Sorano como si fuera una revelación-, seguro entre los tres se nos ocurre una mejor teoría.

.

.

-Sii! No es mala idea! –la secundó Ultear- que tal si lo hacemos en algún bar esta noche, así será más entretenido.

.

.

-Ultear! Sorano! –Jeral se levantó de su silla, ya era hora de terminar con esto- salgan de mi oficina ahora, y que les quede claro que mi vida privada no es para entretener a nadie.

.

.

De pronto el sonido de un cel sonó rompiendo la armoniosa atmosfera, Jeral tomo su cel, contestó un permíteme un segundo, mientras sacaba no tan delicadamente a las chicas, con acepción de Meredy, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

.

.

-Disculpa, ahora sí, dime?

.

.

….

.

.

Por fin había llegado el viernes Jeral ya estaba por llegar a gimnasio de la Universidad Fairy Tail donde se verían con Erza, tenía tantas ganas de verla que hasta que estaba por llegar a su destino se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando en el territorio de la peli-escarlata, eso significaba conocer a los amigos de Erza –maldición, y ahora- Jeral ya no tenía tiempo de pensar en algún plan para prepararse –si es que se puede preparar para algo así- no sabía que esperar de todo esto, ellos solo se habían visto un par de veces y no habían hablado desde que concertaron la cita –cita? Esto era una cita?- bueno sea lo que sea lo sabría en un momento.

.

.

Jeral bajo de su auto para entrar al gimnasio por la puerta de atrás como le indico Erza y vio como muchas personas ya se estaban alejando, eso lo preocupo, a caso llego tarde? Confundió la hora?, no eso no era posible, Erza le mando un mensaje corrigiendo la hora y, era la hora indicada! Y antes de que abriera la puerta una sonriente chica de cabello blanco y mirada aguda salió seguida de otra chica de cabello muy negro con una cinta blanca amarrada en la cabeza las chicas lo miraron extrañadas hasta que la peli-blanca hablo.

.

.

-Creo que llegaste tarde, el partido ya termino –le dijo a Jeral con una angelical sonrisa.

.

.

Jeral la miro confundido, y una voz que conocía bastante bien -y que comenzaba a adorar- se escucho.

.

.

-Jeral! –y una sonriente Erza apareció- llegas justo a tiempo –Erza ya estaba bañada y arreglada, desde cuando había terminado el partido?.

.

.

-Creo que, confundí la hora –dijo Jeral algo incomodo.

.

.

-No Jeral, para nada, llegaste a tiempo.

.

.

Jeral se sintió más tranquilo, y más aún cuando Erza le sonreía de esa manera, por Mavis! Ya se habían visto un par de veces pero sentía que no terminaba de detallar su rostro, el brillo en sus ojos era esplendido y se hubiese quedado mirando en ellos si no fuera porque recordó que no estaban solos.

.

.

-Mucho gusto –Jeral se dirigió a las chicas- Jeral Fernandes, un placer.

.

.

-Así que tú eres Jeral Fernandes –le dijo Mira con su habitual sonrisa-, yo soy Mirajane –volteando a ver a la peli-azabache- y esta chica es Kagura –Kagura solo lo miro y saludo con un movimiento de cabeza –si es que eso es un saludo- pensó Jeral-, somos amigas de Er-chan –mirando de reojo a Erza continuo- y de parte de mi amiga te doy las gracias por encontrar sus pendiente.

.

.

-No hay por qué darlas –Jeral sintió como Erza se tensaba un poco.

.

.

-Chicas no me iré con ustedes –Erza por fin hablo- Jeral y yo iremos a comer –tomando a Jeral del brazo lo jalo para que se retiraran- hablamos el fin de semana –fue lo último que escucharon de Erza.

.

.

-Dónde está tu auto? –le pregunto a Jeral.

.

.

-A la vuelta –Jeral seguía siendo jalado por Erza, pero no se quejo, después de todo pasarían la tarde juntos. Ya en su auto.

.

.

-Lo siento, pero te cite a esta hora porque no quería incomodarte con mis amigas –Erza buscaba las palabras- a veces son algo fastidiosas.

.

.

-No te preocupes –Jeral le sonrió-, yo también tengo amigas fastidiosas-, y cambiando de tema, te invito a comer, tienes que recuperar energía después de ese partido.

.

.

-Bien –ampliando su sonrisa Erza entro en el auto cundo Jeral le abrió la puerta-, estoy en sus manos sr. Fernándes.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

Toda la tarde en el restaurante fue muy agradable, Erza y Jeral hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, la confianza que había entre ello fluía con cada palabra, gesto o sonrisa, era innegable la atracción que existía en su ambiente; Jeral le conto de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente que había ocurrido diez años atrás en Crocus muy cerca del ECD (Edifico de Conferencias Diplomáticas), un accidente que se llevo la vida no solo de sus padres, sino también de 27 personas más, dejándolo a él con su padrino, quien no titubeó en hacerse cargo de su persona.

.

A Jeral le fue muy difícil aceptar que se había quedado sin padres y obviamente se sintió solo aunque el apoyo de su padrino no le falto, y después de un periodo rebelde –como él llamo- su padrino lo mantuvo con él en todos los viajes de negocios de los que se tenía que hacer cargo por la empresa en la que trabajaba.

.

Después de eso caminaron hasta su auto, la hora de regresar a casa había llegado y tenían que despedirse.

.

.

-Erza? –la llamo Jeral, acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano con evidente nerviosismo-, quiero decirte. . .no, quiero que sepas –tomando valor cerro y abrió los ojos con fuerza-que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, y. . .si tú me lo permites, quisiera que siguiera así.

.

.

Erza miro a Jeral algo sorprendida, no esperaba que el chico de lengua filosa y lleno de confianza que conoció desde un inicio, se comportara con tanto nerviosismo solo para pedirle pasar más tiempo con ella, . . . un momento, más tiempo? Que quería decir con eso exactamente?, claro que quería pasar tiempo con él, pero si tan solo el chico fuera más claro se quitaría esa duda.

.

.

-Me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo –le sonrió mientras lo miraba fijamente-, Jeral –y armándose de valor- como amigos?

.

.

Jeral se quedo un tanto estático, que pasaba aquí, se supone que eso lo tenía que preguntar él, pero se quedo mudo cuando ella lo miro tan fijamente que no supo articular palabras dejándole a ella que actuara como le correspondía a él.

.

.

-No, Erza –se acerco aún más a ella detallando sus facciones y acariciando con delicadeza su mejilla- como novios –ella abrió un poco más los ojos- querrías ser mi novia Erza Scarlet?

.

.

Erza lo beso tímidamente y separándose un poco de él contesto.

.

.

-Sí, Jeral, sí quiero.

.

.

Y fue Jeral quien unió sus labios esta vez, por un momento el peli-azul había temido un rechazo, de hecho no estaba muy seguro que Erza le correspondiera, después de todo no sabía que pensaba de él realmente y con el escaso tiempo de conocerse -y a peras de que no había sido muy abierto con ella sobre su pasado- un rotundo no, era lo que se esperaba, pero eso no ocurrió y su valor fue recompensado con un cálido cuerpo abrazándose a él, y unos exquisitos labios rosados correspondiendo su beso. Un beso suave y cargado de cariño, diferente al último beso que se habían dado, y eso era lo mejor, este era su primer acercamiento con la verdadera Erza con la chica que lo había cautivado esa noche, ya no era un desconocido para ella y se encargaría de demostrárselo con un poco más de tiempo, solo esperaba que ella no lo terminara rechazando.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

 _Qué cosas, en fin gracias por leer._

 _._

 _._


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, Hiro Mashima es su creador; pero el Jerza es para todos!

.

Capitulo Seis

.

.

.

Que ese sonido!?, las luces de un auto respondieron a su pregunta, estaban en un estacionamiento, en un sucio estacionamiento le había pedido a Erza ser su novia! Qué rayos estaba pensando? Como se suponía que Erza se enamoraría de él si actuaba como un puberto desesperado por hacerla su novia, sin detenerse a pensar la manera y el lugar apropiados para confesarse.

.

Jeral se separo de Erza algo apenado y enojado con el mismo, la sostuvo de los hombros sin mirarla.

.

-Te llevare a tu casa-su voz se escucho seca.

.

Erza lo miro confundida y aunque no conocía sus expresiones totalmente, el tono de voz que utilizo la confundió un poco, pues nunca la había utilizado con ella. Y antes de que la acercara a la puerta del copiloto lo detuvo.

.

-Jeral? –Erza lo miro con expresión de clara confusión. Jeral miro su rostro estudiándolo, sus ojos tan expresivos, la boca pequeña y rosada, su cabello. . . oh querida Mavis! Ese hermoso cabello escarlata que caía por su espalda y se extendía en sus hombros.

.

-Dime que sucede? –volvió a escuchar a Erza llamarlo.

.

-No te merezco Erza –y bajo su mirada al interesante piso. Erza algo confundida. . .

.

-Por qué dices eso? Qué significa? – decir que antes estaba confundida fue poco con lo que demostraba todo su rostro en ese momento.

.

-Lo que quiero decir es que. . . no te mereces esto.

.

-Esto?, Jeral, desde que nos conocemos has sido bastante claro al expresarte y no me dejas ninguna duda con tus comentarios y tus conversaciones, pero en este momento de verdad no te entiendo. Y. . .bueno, -Jeral no decía nada solo tenía una expresión de dolor y si Erza no estaba equivocada, de arrepentimiento- acaso te arrepientes. . .

.

Jeral no la dejo terminar, tomándola de los hombros la acerco un poco hacia él.

.

-Jamás! –como era posible que actuara con tanta inmadurez? En un momento tenía la convicción de enmendarse con ella para que no se arrepintiera de haberlo aceptado y que es lo que ocasiona con su actitud? Que la chica piense que se estaba arrepintiendo!

.

-Erza, jamás me arrepentiría de pedirte que fueras mi novia, esto lo he estado esperando desde el momento en que nos conocimos; pero, tal vez tu si te arrepientas y te lo pienses de nuevo para darme una negativa.

.

Mientras decía eso su voz se iba apagando por la revelación que hacía en ese momento, pues de todos los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente en unos pocos minutos, ese era el que más temía. Que Erza llegara a su casa y en medio de la noche se diera cuenta de que el estacionamiento, un sucio, oscuro e inapropiado estacionamiento, era tan inapropiado como él.

.

-Ya -Erza se lo pensó un poco antes de continuar, le daba la impresión de que Jeral escondía en esa frase algo más que solo. . .duda?-, creo que esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado, y si no te explicas mejor no podre comprenderte, así que dime, porque piensas que terminare arrepintiéndome para mañana? Y, -antes de que Jeral hablara- sin acertijos, quiero una respuesta clara y concisa.

.

-Bien –Jeral soltó un suspiro de resignación, era mejor ser sinceros ahora a no poder dormir en toda la noche pensando en un corto mensaje de Erza comunicándole que "lo había pensado mejor, que era un buen chico, pero ser amigos sería lo mejor", -si claro, si es que podía aspirar a eso- pensó.

.

-He estado distraído –comenzó Jeral-, como ausente, trato de tener más actividad, pero, de pronto me encuentro mirando a la nada y pensando en lo maravilloso y fascinante de los días porque una chica de cabellera escarlata se encuentra respirando el mismo aire que yo en esos momento o que está riendo en alguna parte de la ciudad y compartiendo un divertido día con sus amigos o con su familia –la miro con intensidad-, entiendes lo que digo? –Erza trataba de seguirle la línea del pensamiento pues Jeral estaba hablando muy rápido y con marcado nerviosismo, así que asintió-, casi nunca estoy en la oficina, la verdad, nunca estoy en la oficina, pero después que te conocí, me he obligado a ir porque necesitaba distraerme para no pensar en que tal vez nunca volvería a verte, o para pensar alguna manera de encontrarte- tomo aire para continuar- y no fue una buena idea porque, mis compañeras de trabajo notaron mi repentino interés por estar en cuatro paredes que me he esforzado por alejar desde que acepte trabajar en ese lugar, y también notaron mi retraída actitud y mis miradas al vacio.

.

-Lo que quiero decir Erza –Jeral deslizo sus manos por los brazos de Erza hasta tomarla de las manos-, es que, tal vez no es la mejor excusa, pero es el único argumento en el que puedo pensar para pedirte perdón por este escenario tan. . .prosaico en donde estamos y muy –cerro los ojos con fuerza- a mi pesar en donde te pedí ser mi novia, porque desde que te conocí lo único que se con certeza es que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, quiero conocerte, saber lo que piensas, lo que deseas, lo que te gusta y lo que te hace enojar, lo que te hace suspirar.

.

Jeral detuvo su monologo un momento para mirar a la hermosa y confundida chica para darle tiempo en asimilar sus palabras.

.

-Erza, quiero que, no. . .voy a darte los momentos más memorable que pueda en el corto tiempo que me permitas compartir contigo –llevo las manos de Erza hasta su boca para besar sus nudillos y acariciarlos- voy a darte los motivos que necesitas para que no te arrepientas en ningún momento de haberme aceptado como novio, porque, para mi eres como el ángel de Miguel Ángelo mesclada con la noche estrellada de Van Gogh –al ver que Erza no entendía la referencia continuo-, rara, inusual, perfecta e invaluable. Y por tal motivo una obra de arte no puede ser tratada de manera tan mundana, tú te mereces toda clase de romance, estrellas fugaces, lluvia de flores y toda clase de cursilerías que se me puedan ocurrir y hacer que me abochorne hasta el sonrojo –sin evitarlo Erza lanzo una carcajada tenue pero genuina y Jeral sonrió ante ese agradable sonido- quiero redimirme contigo, llegar a conocer cada una de tus facetas, cada una de tus expresiones. . .

.

-Vasta Jeral –ya no pudo seguir, uno de los dedos de Erza le cubrió los labios y hablándole con voz calmada-, solo tú eres capaz de cambiar un escenario tan. . .prosaico dijiste? –Jeral movió la cabeza en afirmación-, en el más romántico de los momentos, y te aseguro que por ningún motivo despertare mañana arrepentida de haberte dicho que si, te quedo claro? –Jeral volvió a asentir.

.

Volvió a tomarlo de las manos, para volver a besarse y esta vez sin dudas en su mente.

.

-Bien, entonces, te llevare a tu casa -Jeral se detuvo un segundo para pensar y juntando sus frentes hablo un tanto apenado-, espero que no me restes puntos por todo el derroche de viril inseguridad que mostré.

.

-Jajajajajjaa ohhh Jeral!, la verdad fue una revelación saber que puedo confundir tu mente de esa manera, y no te preocupes, no pienso usarlo en tu contra –Erza subió al auto- al menos no por el momento.

.

-jajaja –la risa de Jeral sonó nerviosa- si. . .bueno. . .yo-suspiro resignado-, solo no seas muy cruel.

.

-Oye! Es lo menos que puedo hacer como tu novia –Erza le guiño el ojo, y Jeral sonrió mientras subía a su auto.

.

Su novia.

.

Sí, eso sí sonaba bien. Muy bien.

Gajeel Redfox no era un hombre de muchos atributos, de hecho, se consideraba un chico medianamente correcto en cuestiones de moral o ética, claro está que entre las cualidades en que realmente destacaba eran la de ser un verdadero profesional en su trabajo, y que los demonios se lo llevaran al inframundo si acaso él no era el mejor en su trabajo, sabía que la modestia no era una de sus cualidades, pero que mierda! Que caso tenia ser modesto cuando sabes que eres el mejor en lo que más amas?.

.

Mirando a su rededor las instalaciones del edificio que la prima de Laxus –la tal Erza- le había facilitado se dio por satisfecho de que fuera como él lo había solicitado, al parecer la chica no solo era muy meticulosa, mandona y agresiva como le estaba demostrando, solo había que ver como estaba tratando a esos pobres idiotas que arrastro para que la ayudaran a descargar el equipo. Claro que no había sido por falta de recursos económicos o humanos según lo había entendido, el chico raro peli-rosa y el otro chico desnudista peli-negro se lo habían ganado a pulso –palabras de la peli-roja.

.

Un tremendo y sonoro estruendo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

.

-Maldita sea Natsu! Ten más cuidado!

.

-Yo soy el que debe tener cuidado? Idiota tú fuiste el que dijo a la de tres, no a la de un, dos, tres ya!.

.

-Serás idiota! Siempre lo hemos hecho así, ahora Erza no nos dejara salir de aquí hasta recoger tu desmadre –Gray miraba a todos lados para ver si Erza aparecía con una nueva amenaza-paliza preparada para ellos-.

.

-Esto no estuviera pasando si no te comportaras como un crío, si me hubieses hecho caso a tiempo Erza no se habría enterado –contraataco Natsu.

.

-Pero esto es el colmo!

.

Y así había sido desde la llegada de sus supuestos ayudantes, la tal Erza había arrastrado a los dos idiotas parientes –según entendió- de la peli-roja, para que lo asistieran en todas sus necesidades, hasta ahí estaba bien; pero desde que habían llegado lo único que hacían era pelear y discutir por cualquier idiotez, y eso era algo para desquiciar a quien sea.

.

Arto de escuchar sus niñerías Gajeel exploto

.

-¡Ya cállense los dos par de idiotas¡ -Natsu y Gray detuvieron su intercambio de insultos para poner atención en el moreno- Yo siempre he trabajado con absoluta tranquilidad –hablaba con mucha calma mientras decía esto se acercaba a ellos mirándolos como un fiera depredadora mira a su presa- , control y cuidado en cada uno de mis trabajos, cada diseño que realizo, encargo o tarea , como le quieran llamar, para mí es como un pequeño Yo, una réplica de perfección y de armonía-mostrando sus dientes afilados al sonreír - y ningún par de niñas rosadas y desnudistas van a intervenir en mi obra de arte! ¡ahora párense derechos y limpien el desmadre que ocasionaron¡

.

Gajeel satisfecho con su monologo se dio la vuelta para continuar trabajando pero antes de dar dos pasos.

.

-JAJAJAJJAJAJJAJ JAJAJJAJJAJAJA es enserio? Jajajajjajjajajaj -Natsu y Gray se retorcían de la risa, y aun mas cuando Gray comenzó a imitarlo- uugggg –se aclaro la garganta- Vamos a hacer un pequeño Yo tan perfecto y armónico como una hermosa fusión entre una bestia come hombres y un dragón metálico! Hahahahahahhahahha hahhahah - y las burlas y las risas no paraban cosa que a Gajeel ya no le hizo ninguna gracia.

.

-Te lo imaginas! –decía Natsu- eso parecería parto en vez de amor! Hahahahhahha….hahhahhah

.

-Pequeños infantes irrespetuosos –tronándose los dedos- les voy a enseñar a tratar con los adultos.

.

Después de una sesión de buenos modales entre una bestia depredadora, un chico explosivo y otro un tanto frio y malhumorado. . .bueno no es de extrañarse que cuando Erza llego con la comida para saber cómo se estaban acoplando, termino convirtiéndose en la fuerza de la naturaleza que los detuvo de sus . . . lecciones.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

.

-Puedo creerlo de un par de chicos inmaduros pero de él! Ya es el colmo –Erza hablaba por su cel mientras su interlocutor contenía las carcajadas-, se supone que es mayor que ellos, debería de poner el ejemplo.

.

-Pues creo que les dejaste bastante claro quién es la hembra alfa –se escucho una leve carcajada tan franca y limpia como las que le encantaba escuchar de Jeral –después de amenazarlos con un soplete dudo mucho que ni el más osado se atrevería a llevarte la contraria.

.

-Jeral! no te lo dije para que te burlaras de mí –contesto Erza un tanto avergonzada de haberle contado lo que sucedió y cómo fue que ella intervino-a demás , no me dejaron otra salida, y, tenía que dejar mi postura en claro! Mi padre necesita ese trabajo y entre más rápido mejor.

.

-Erza, jamás me burlaría de tí –contesto Jeral - ya te lo había dicho, admiro mucho tu fortaleza y el tratar con hombres, bueno, se que podemos ser bastante inmaduros e irresponsables y la verdad no conozco a tus amigos pero según lo que me has contado hasta ahora, se lo tienen bien merecido, creo que ellos son los que deberían avergonzarse por llevarte a esos extremos.

.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

.

-Erza, es posible que te invite un café mañana?

.

-Claro que si Jeral –y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando tocaron a su puerta y esta inmediatamente se abrió sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, mientras veía a su padre parado en el marco de la misma- Jeral puedes mandarme un mensaje para quedar? Tengo que colgar.

.

.Si, claro no hay problema –Jeral estaba desconcertado por el repentino estrés que noto en Erza- Erza, sabes que puedes llamarme para lo que necesites, verdad?. No importa la hora, que descanses, buenas noches.

.

-Sí, lo se, adiós.

Cuando Erza colgó se levanto de su cama y poniéndose muy derecha y con las manos al frente entrelazadas miro a su padre.

.

-En que puedo servirte, padre.

.

-Supongo que esa llamada era en verdad importante –Jersen la miraba con la frialdad de siempre, y Erza entendió a que se refería- puesto que desde hace mas de 10 min te estoy esperando para que entregues tu informe.

.

Erza bajo la cabeza –No padre, no es eso, solo que no me di cuenta de la hora –

.

Jersen estudio a su hija por un segundo.

.

-Hace tres días que estamos trabajando con el chico, que puedes decirme al respecto?.

.

-Gajeel está instalado y satisfecho con su espacio, según lo que me ha dicho las muestras que tomara de los pendientes serán suficientes para dar con la formula y, en cuanto llegue el cargamento de Laxus podrá tener el suficiente material para experimentar en la fusión.

.

Erza guardo silencio expectante y muy atenta a lo que diría su padre.

.

-Se siente satisfecho con la ayuda que está recibiendo?

.

-Natsu y Gray se están acoplando a su manera de trabajar y al parecer están llevándose lo mejor que se puede esperar –esto último lo había dicho bastante nerviosa, sabía que los tres chicos juntos eran explosivos, pero confiaba en que al final entendieran que tenían que comportarse a la altura, Natsu por ser de la familia, Gray por que este trabajo podía considerarse como una buena experiencia y contribuiría en su expediente académico, y Gajeel, bueno, a él le estaban pagando, no?.

.

-Con Natsu involucrado en el proyecto puedo tener ojos atentos en el tal Gajeel –hiso una pausa- ese tal Gray, es el amigo de Natsu verdad?, según entiendo está estudiando con una beca y sus padres son de escasos recursos. Un empleado de gobierno en la oficina de correos y una profesora de primaria.

.

-A dónde quiere llegar padre?

.

-Eres demasiado joven, ingenua e imprudente para saber de lo que las personas son capaz de llegar a hacer con tal de obtener el poder suficiente para salir de la bacinica de la inmundes que les rodea, y el trabajo que estamos realizando es motivo suficiente para tentar a quien sea sabiendo a quien venderle la información .

.

Erza no lo soporto más, pero al escuchar a su padre referirse de su amigo y su familia de esa manera comenzó a apretar las manos tratando de contener su enojo y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que era su celular el que apretaba, prendiendo la pantalla y mirando la imagen de Jeral en la misma, eso le basto para hacer lo que nunca antes había hecho, cuestionar a su padre.

.

-Gray es un muchacho de mi entera confianza, y el que esté estudiando con una beca es más que suficiente para saber que está tratando de superarse a pesar de ser de bajos recursos. No todas las personas tratan de atacarlo padre.

.

Jersen la observo muy atento, su hija jamás lo cuestionaba o le contestaba, y en su mirada podía notar ese brillo que jamás olvidaría, y que al recordarlo lo atormento en lo más profundo de su ser, y por esa razón no se contuvo, de dos grandes pasos llego hasta ella y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer contuvo el aliento y retrocedió. Cuando llego a la puerta hablo sin mirar a Erza.

.

-Espero que entiendas que si algo no me satisface, no solo tú sufrirás las consecuencias, tu amigo jamás volverá a estudiar en ninguna Universidad –tan pronto lo dijo salió de su habitación.

.

Hasta ese momento Erza pudo respirar y corrió a cerrar la puerta, fue retrocediendo poco a poco sin quitarle la mirada a la puerta todavía con el temor de que su padre volviera a cruzarla, se topo con las puertas de su balcón las abrió y salió a la intemperie tomando aire para llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno y con cada bocanada que aspiraba recordaba los ojos de su padre traspasándola y quebrantando su alma, e inevitablemente recordó un día en que su padre no se contuvo como en ese momento, ella solo tenía nueve años y lo que más recordaba fue como su rostro le quemaba y después, oscuridad. No lo entendía, no lo entendía en absoluto, siempre se preguntaba porque ese trato hacia ella, a caso no era su hija?, a caso no amo a su madre?, a caso no deseaba una familia?, pero eran preguntas que solo su padre podría contestarle, y ella jamás tendría el valor para preguntarle.

.

Erza pensaba en lo más profundo de su alma que si lo trataba de complacer en todo lo que aspiraba de ella, no se sentiría menospreciada por él, y que tal vez escalaría un peldaño a su olvidado y escondido corazón. Pero como le decía su amada abuela Polyushka: Jersen siempre fue un hombre solitario, serio y recto hasta que conoció a tu madre y ella le trajo la calidez que su alma necesitaba, y cuando murió se llevo toda esa calidez con ella, o al menos eso es lo que él cree, por que el dolor que siente por su pérdida no lo deja ver que ella dejo todo su amor y un pedazo de su alma en ti, mi pequeña Erza".

.

Eso era lo que le decía cada vez que su padre le gritaba o la ignoraba, y ella subía a su recamara a llorar, siempre se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte y que no estaba sola, contaba con su familia y sus amigos, y por ellos se sintió fuerte y valiente, apretó sus manos y el celular volvió a encenderse mostrando la imagen de Jeral nuevamente, Erza lo miro detenidamente, adoraba su rostro, pero más adoraba la forma en que la miraba al decirle que admiraba su determinación y fortaleza, tal vez fuera eso lo que la llevo a armarse de valor y enfrentar a su padre en defensa de su amigo, y por sus amigos ella daría todo, pues fueron ellos los que siempre estuvieron a su lado tendiéndole una mano o simplemente, haciéndole más ligera su carga cuando la hacían reír.

.

Sin duda Jeral la había ayudado también, aunque fuera tan corto el tiempo que se conocían, pero se sentía como si fuera toda una vida, a pesar de que no sabía todo de él estaba segura de que si le preguntaba el chico le respondería con la verdad, pero no quería presionarlo, sería hipócrita de su parte puesto que ella tampoco se había sincerado por completo.

.

No queriendo seguir pensando entro a su habitación se daría un baño y se dispondría a dormir, después de todo mañana tendría una cita con Jeral y trataría de que se conocieran un poquito más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.De verdad, de veritas sorry y Muy Felices Fiestas!

.

.

Hasta aquí el cap seis, hasta ahora no sabía lo que era quedarse sin tiempo ni inspiración, así que una sincera disculpa por tanto retraso, les adelanto:

.

Gildarts Clive aparecerá en la historia en el próximo o tal vez el octavo cap. Y los fans del NaLu, GruVia, Gale y Miraxus les daré un poquitín de ellos.

.

.

A quienes dejaron sus rvws miles y miles de gracias, perdón por no escribirles pero para ser sincera, tengo problemas familiares hace un tiempo le encontraron un tumor maligno a mi madre, bueno ya está ya lo dije ok. . . .

.

.

Les deseo salud y amor.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

Buenas noches, otra vez por aquí, de ante mano perdón por los horrores ortográficos, solo espero que se entienda la idea. Bien, empecemos: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

.

Dios! Como amo el JERZA!

.

.

.

.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.

.

.

Capitulo siete

.

.

El olor del desayuno la hizo cambiar un poco más su semblante, Erza camino a la cocina donde encontraría a su abuela Polyushka y se paró en seco cuando una figura conocida lleno su campo de visión.

.

.

-Oh vamos Erza –con gran calma Laxus dejo el periódico de lado para mirar a su prima-,ya nos habíamos visto en la oficina del Tío, no me vengas ahora que te sorprende verme.

.

.

-Lo que me sorprende Laxus, es que tengas más de quince días en la Ciudad y no te habías aparecido por aquí. –contesto Erza.

.

.

-No hace falta que le menciones su falta de atención hacia los que lo queremos Erza-saliendo de la cocina la abuela Polyushka camino hacia ellos con unos deliciosos pan francés, el delicioso aroma llego hasta Erza que inmediatamente cambio de semblante cuando le sirvieron su porción-, será mejor que te apresures a desayunar Erza o se te hará tarde.

.

.

Erza se giro para sonreírle a su abuela -Solo comeré un poco o de verdad se me hará tarde.

.

.

-¡Erza Scarlet! Acaso no dormiste anoche!? –Señalando su rostro la abuela continuo- esas ojeras no son propias de ti.

.

.

-No es nada.. .solo que. . .-Erza buscaba una excusa lo suficientemente válida para no mencionar lo sucedido esa noche con su padre-estaba corrigiendo mi tarea, me di cuenta en el último momento de que no estaba bien.

.

.

-Si tienes alguna duda –intervino Laxus- deberías consultarlo con el Profesor Warrot tengo entendido que es catedrático en Arquitectura.

.

.

-Si bueno, el profesor Warriod-Erza buscaba las palabras para describirlo-es un tanto. . .peculiar.

.

.

-Ridículo! –se escucho claramente la voz de la abuela Polyushka- al igual que sus ridículos chistes, aun no lo creo que una persona como él sea considerado uno de los10 mejores catedráticos de la Universidad.

.

.

Mientras la abuela Polyushka arremetía contra el Prof. Warriod –un viejo amigo de la anciana, aunque ella lo negara- Erza y Laxux compartieron miradas de complicidad, ya sabían que esos dos eran muy buenos amigos desde su juventud.

.

.

Erza termino su delicioso desayuno y se despidió rápidamente para irse a la Universidad. Laxus y Polyushka la miraron hasta que se perdió por la puerta, después guardaron silencio encerrándose en sus propios pensamientos. El rubio pensando en que tal vez su tío tenía que ver con las ojeras de su prima, y Polyushka en la certeza de que Jersen era el culpable de la falta de sueño de su nieta; pues esa misma noche cuando Jersen salió de la habitación de Erza la anciana ya lo esperaba afuera para hablar con él.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::++++++++++++:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

Las clases como de costumbre estaban siendo agotadoras, pero los últimos módulos serian más llevaderos, eran los más ligeros de…digerir por decirlo de algún modo, Erza caminaba a paso lento por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la cafetería de la Universidad, se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana lo más alejada de los demás. Ese día solo quería estar sola y esperar la llamada de Jeral como habían quedado. Y en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar. Con una gran sonrisa Erza contesto.

.

.

-Hola Desconocido –dijo traviesa.

.

.

-Oh no, no, no, eso no lo digas ni de broma –contestaba Jeral más que veloz- no ahora que aceptaste ser mi novia.

.

.

-Pensé que habías dicho que podría retractarme?-esto iba a ser bueno, pensó Erza.

.

.

-Pues Srta. Scarlet me lo tendrás que decir de frente.

.

.

-Es que acaso piensa joven Fernández, que no tendré el valor de decírselo cuando vea su hermosa sonrisa?

.

.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro que mi cautivadora sonrisa la pueda persuadir, pero, tengo algo que quizás la haga reconsiderar. –concluyo Jeral.

.

.

-En serio? Y, que podría ser? –Erza estaba bastante interesada.

.

.

-Intrigada Srita. Scarlet? –Jeral estaba satisfecho.

.

.

-Un poco, no crea joven Fernandez que es el único chico interesante que conozco, es más en este momento me encuentro muy bien acompañada –mintió descaradamente.

.

.

-A caso quiere darme celos, Srita. Sacrlet?

.

.

-Por supuesto que no Joven Fernandez, irradia usted bastante seguridad como para que una chica como yo le cause celos.

.

.

-Mi querida srita. Scarlet, es el tipo de mujer por la que un hombre moriría, pero si quiere saber lo que tengo deshagace de su compañía y se lo mostrare..

.

.

-Me lo.. .-Erza se quedo pensando en las últimas palabras de Jeral, que quiso decir con eso?, retiro la vista de la ventana por donde miraba mientras hablaban y cuando se volvió a ver a su alrededor Jeral estaba frente a ella con el celular en la mano y su sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Erza abrió los ojos con sorpresa y aunque todavía no reaccionaba, el chico se sentó frente a ella y retiro el móvil de su oído.

.

.

Fue en ese momento cuando Erza pudo hablar.

.

.

-Jeral, estas aquí –lo dijo en un susurro.

.

.

-Y veo que te deshiciste de tu compañía –apoyando los brazos en la mesa continuo- le doy las gracias, pero –levanto la mano para que Erza no lo interrumpiera- ahora no se si sea merecedora del obsequio que le traje.

.

.

-Yo. . .mmmhh tal vez. . . podríamos hacer…un intercambio?-Erza estaba nerviosa y apenada, quiso hacerse la interesante con Jeral al decirle que estaba acompañada y vaya sorpresa que se llevo, y apenada porque, obvio la agarro infraganti en la mentira, bien ya estaba hecho, aspiro profundo y expiro despacio; ahora tendría que asumir las consecuencias, seguir el juego- le ofrezco, un beso.

.

.

Miro como los ojos de Jeral chispearon y como su sonrisa se ampliaba aun más y eso le dio el valor que necesitaba para seguir, adoptando una postura sensual lo miro directamente a los ojos, lentamente bajo la mirada hasta su boca, la simetría en el rostro de su novio la asombraba, se fueron acercando y sus bocas se unieron, apenas tocándose con un suave roce de labios.

.

.

Jeral tenía los ojos cerrados cuando se separaron y lentamente los abrió.

.

.

-Erza –su voz se escucho ronca y la miro de forma reprobable-, eso fue bastante cruel.

.

.

-Jeral, estoy en la Universidad, y en público –enfatizo esto último- no esperaras que todo el mundo me vea dándote un beso apasionado –se llevó una mano al pecho de forma dramática y lo miro de la misma forma- o sí.

.

.

Jeral entrecerró los ojos para continuar- no quieres que te vean caer en la tentación –Erza asintió- en ese caso,- Jeral tomo un paquete que tenia escondido en su regazo y lo puso en la mesa- me estás diciendo que el pastel de fresa que te traje fue en vano?

.

.

Jeral miro muy atento y con satisfacción que la cara de Erza se trasformaba en absoluta felicidad, sus ojos se iluminaron y su boca dibujo una sonrisa de total felicidad, parecía una niña, una niña que con un gesto amable olvidaba las penas y los dolores de hace unas horas, o más especifico, de la noche anterior, Erza se llevaba un trozo de pastel y serraba los ojos extasiada por el dulce manjar en tanto que Jeral se limitaba a observar a su linda escarlata, era hermosa, sencilla, tierna y a pesar de que sabía que era fuerte, también sabía que Erza tenía un corazón delicado y frágil, y él lo protegería, por eso estaba ahí y por eso no quiso esperar a verse con ella más tarde, sentía en su corazón que Erza lo necesitaba ahora.

.

.

-Hola, hola.

.

.

-Ara Erza –Mira y Cana llegaron para hacer más interesante el momento, moviendo de lado la cabeza y sin borrar la sonrisa- Jeral, verdad?

.

.

Mira saludaba mientras las dos se sentaban con los perturbados chicos.

.

.

-Hola –saludo Jeral con una amable sonrisa- y tú eres, Mirajane Strauss encantado de volver a verte.

.

.

-Ara, ara –Mira lo miro con fingida sorpresa- no imagine que recordaras mi nombre, después de ver como Er-chan prácticamente te arrancaba el brazo para salir corriendo.

.

.

A Erza se le seco la garganta mientras degustaba el último bocado de su delicioso pastel cuando escucho a Mira decir aquello. Y tosiendo para tratar de aclarar su garganta golpeo su pecho para tratar de bajar el bocado.

.

.

-Vaya, así que todos se conocen –intervino Cana- hola cariño –la castaña se dirigió a Jeral- soy Cana otra intima amiga de Erza. –y colocando su barbilla en su mano izquierda continuo- y por lo que alcanzamos a ver hace un momento. . . tu eres. . . su chico especial –no fue una pregunta.

.

.

-Cana! –Erza intervino, un poco tensa ante las ya conocidas frases sarcásticas de su amiga- déjame presentarte a Jeral y sí, es mi novio –vergüenza o si, Erza sintió un poco de vergüenza y se cohibió aun más cuando sus dos amigas se mostraron sorprendidas ante tal revelación, después se giraron para ver mejor al susodicho y sus miradas destellaban aprobación cuando lo miraron de pies a cabeza, cuando terminaron la inspección movieron la cabeza afirmativamente para dar un veredicto de aceptación.

.

.

 _Trágame tierra_ _ **,**_ **fue lo que pensó Erza ante este…vergonzoso acto.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Así que…Jeral-comenzó Mira- estas estudiando aquí?

.

.

-No, solo pase a dejarle un postre a Erza.

.

.

-Lo suponía, cuando acompañe a Erza a buscarte nos informaron que trabajas.

.

.

-Así que un chico trabajador –intervino Cana- eso habla bien de tí cariño –guiñendole un ojo- estas de pasante?

.

.

-No en realidad, trabajo con computadoras ayudo a desarrollar bases de datos, sencillos para empezar. ***en una empresa que desarrolla sistemas de alta seguridad

.

.

-Oooh un chico listo –dijo Cana y luego miro a Erza- pero eso ya lo sabías, verdad Erza?

.

.

-Sabes Jeral –continuo Mira mirándolo directamente, aunque Jeral se sintió un poco incomodo no aparto la mirada- no pareces mayor a nosotras, o es que eres uno de esos genios que se logro graduar antes que el resto de los mortales?.

.

.

A Jeral le causo gracia aquello y sonrió.

.

.

-Algo así Mira, puedo llamarte Mira?

.

.

-Ara, ara por supuesto que sí.

.

.

-Hola chicas, que bueno que las encuentro –una alegra Biska llegaba a la mesa- tengo una idea para este fin de semana - y cuando miro una cabellera desconocida se detuvo para mirar mejor- ah hola y tu quien eres?

.

.

-El novio de Erza, Er-chan

.

.

Dijeron Mira y Cana al unisonó, y Erza supo que estaban en problemas; aunque Jeral fue interrogado una vez más, el chico aguanto sin sudar a las incomodas preguntas de Biska y Cana, y cuando su atención se desvió a la gran idea que Biska iba a proponer desde que llego, Erza y Jeral respiraron un poco más tranquilos.

.

.

-Otra fiesta en la playa? –dijo Mira no muy convencida.

.

.

-Según el pronóstico del tiempo es el último fin de semana caluroso que tendremos y pienso que celebrarlo en la playa seria más que perfecto –cuando miro las caras de incredulidad de sus amigas agrego- será el último chicas!, y en la fiesta anterior no disfrutamos lo suficiente, además recuerden que Erza se tuvo que retirar porque el pervertido de cabellos bicolor no la dejaba tranquila.

.

.

Los ojos de Jeral se achicaron peligrosamente al escuchar eso y cuando Biska se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho todas miraron en su dirección con cautela. Pero recomponiéndose ante la revelación el chico tomo la palabra.

.

.

-Si es por el lugar, les puedo ofrecer mi casa –a Mira se le alegraron los ojos, pero las demás no lo entendieron bien, así que se explico- Tengo una casa cerca de la playa.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::***************************:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

-Jera, de verdad ciento mucho todo lo que te hicieron pasar las chicas, es por esta razón que el otro día no te cite antes para evitarnos la pena.

.

.

Jeral dio una leve carcajada –Erza, esta es la decima disculpa que me das, y por decima vez te repito que no me molesta que tus amigas me hayan interrogado como si fueran agentes de la KGB –Jeral tenía razón, después de que se despidieron de las chicas Erza salió a despedir a Jeral, y en todo el camino se disculpo de mil maneras- A demás, eso demuestra que tus amigas se preocupan por ti, y solo te están cuidando.

.

.

-¡Pero es que llegaron demasiado lejos con sus preguntas! Como se les ocurre preguntarte si eres bisexual! Oh si eres divorciado! Y me sorprende tu temple, cualquiera se hubiese desquiciado con esas locas, de verdad te admiro Jeral y, te lo agradezco, fuiste muy amable con ellas y contestaste a todo de manera bastante diplomática, cualquiera diría que ya tienes experiencia en ello.

.

.

Jeral solo sonrió, pero su sonrisa escondía muchas cosas, cosas y situaciones que tenían que ver con su pasado, un pasado que lo estaba siguiendo y que se resguardaba a la sombra de un edificio observando sus movimientos, vigilando, acechando.

.

.

Cuando el chico llego a su casa camino hasta la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua, escucho el maullar ya conocido de su gato visitante y lo llamo, el minino no se acerco pero siguió maullando, Jeral tampoco salía de la cocina; la tenue luz que salió una pequeña lámpara en la mesita de la estancia ilumino tenuemente el espacio que llevaba al pasillo.

.

.

-No me espere que tuvieras una mascota –la voz rasposa y potente salió del pasillo iluminado como un trueno rompiendo la armonía de la noche, amenazando con una embravecida tormenta-, y mucho menos que te gustaran los gatos.

.

.

La figura se fue acercando con el sigilo y la cautela de un depredador, Jeral no se movió lo espero en la misma posición sin perder uno solo de sus movimientos.

.

.

-Para trabajar en una compañía que diseña sistemas de alta seguridad –el sujeto llego hasta su campo de visión y a 50 metros se detuvo, lo único que se alcanzaba a ver de él, era su obscura y muy alta figura- tu sistema es bastante pobre –muy lentamente Jeral observo como la figura se agachaba para poner al minino en el suelo, el cual corrió hasta donde él se encontraba y ronroneando se tiro sobre sus piernas- las personas equivocadas podrían entrar y … ya sabes de lo que son capaz de hacer.

.

.

-Sí –si Erza hubiese estado presente jamás creería que esa voz fría y esos ojos carentes de sentimientos eran de Jeral-, entonces. . . no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

.

.

El hombre se acerco aun mas a Jeral y la luz de la cocina lo ilumino por completo, a pesar de que Jeral tenía una estatura de casi el metro noventa, su aura siempre tranquila le daba un aire relajado, pero cuando este perdía toda calma podía convertirse en alguien bastante peligroso; pero el sujeto que estaba delante de él no tenía comparación, su melena color naranja se esparcía más abajo de los hombros enroscándose ligeramente, su espalda era muy ancha y se notaba bastante musculoso aún bajo ese enorme abrigo que lo cubría, usaba unas largas botas hasta las rodillas y sus ojos de un verde obscuro te traspasaban el alma hasta desfragmentarte poco a poco.

.

.

-Creí que te había enseñado mejor, Jeral –su semblante sombrío y amenazador cambio drásticamente y una genuina sonrisa apareció en su rostro- No se supone que tu eres el más listo de los dos?

.

.

-Que haces aquí, Gildarts?

.

.

-Oh vamos chico, no le das un abrazo a tu amado padrino después de años sin vernos? –a pesar de que la pesada atmosfera cambio, el rostro de Jeral seguía serio, y el de su padrino se dibujo mas sonriente.

.

.

-Quieres que me acerque –Gildarst levanto una ceja y se fue acercando- eso es lo que quieres? Que el viejo Gil de el primer paso?

.

.

-No te atrevas –la voz de Jeral se volvió amenazante, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, se encontró con la cabeza entre la axila de su padrino mientras este le despeinaba la ya muy despeinada melena.

.

.

-Di que me extrañaste chicho, dilo, dilo.

.

.

Al fin Jeral pudo liberarse encaro a su padrino.

.

.

-Basta! Te he dicho infinitas veces que ya no soy un crio!

.

.

-Bájale dos rayitas Jell, el que debe estar enojado soy yo-Gildarst camino hasta el sillón de dos piezas y se dejo caer con pesadez- Que mierda de alarma es esa, pude entrar con mucha facilidad.

.

.

-Entraste con facilidad porque te di la clave para que lo hicieras –Jeral salió de la cocina con una bebida para Gildarst y se la ofreció.

.

.

Tomando la bebida ofrecida, el alto hombre tomo la palabra- Te equivocas chico, me refiero a tu verdadera alarma, no a la mierda que tienes para aficionados.

.

.

El peli-rojo se llevo la bebida a la boca mientras veía a Jeral sacar su móvil del bolsillo hacer barios movimientos en la pantalla y después se lo extendió.

.

.

Cuando miro la pantalla del móvil levanto la vista a Jeral y sonrió.

.

.

-Chico listo.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::***************************:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

Maldita sea! Como se puede explicar tanta mala suerte? bien, estar en la playa sin tener que preocuparse por el límite de tiempo era buena idea, conocer al valiente que se atrevió y sobrevivió el pedirle a Erza ser su novia, tampoco era mala idea; pero pasar ese preciado tiempo en compañía de las chicas más detestables con las que se habían topado, esa era la peor de las ideas!. Porque, quien iba a pensar que después del partido amistoso que se llevo a cabo entre las sirenas y Fairy; y después del incidente que ellos ocasionaron, ese grupo de mujeres se convertirían en amigas!

.

.

Si, _el incidente_ como después lo llamarían fue la misma razón por la que Natsu y Gray estaban "trabajando" para Gajeel –el come-bestias castrado-, como le llamaron después de que Erza los pusiera en su lugar. Y que pudo haber sido tan malo como para que se vieran privados de su libertad?

.

.

El día del partido amistoso…

.

.

 _Flahs back_

 _._

 _._

El estacionamiento estaba a reventar por el primer partido amistoso, porque? Simple, se iban a enfrentar las chicas más sexis del colegio Mermaid Heels con la Universidad de Fairy Tail que contaba con el ranking más sexi de todas, siendo esta la razón de que la audiencia fuera más que nada hombres, Natsu y Gray no encontraban espacio así que después de dar dos vueltas a todo el lugar por fin decidieron estacionar en un lugar para incapacitados y apunto estaban de llegar a la meta cuando de la nada un auto se les adelanta haciéndolos parar de golpe y porrazo, después de un momento de WTF vieron bajar a tres lindas chicas muy apuradas.

.

.

-Lo ven!? Les dije que encontraríamos lugar –la primera en bajar fue una linda rubia de ojos azules cargando en brazos una especie de muñeco de nieve y un bolso de gimnasio.

.

.

-Juvia aun piensa que Lucy no debió estacionar en un lugar exclusivamente para personas con discapacidad, si nos llaman la atención Juvia estará muy avergonzada –la siguiente en hablar era una chica de cabellera ondulada tan azul como sus ojos.

.

.

-Basta ya chicas, ya es muy tarde y nos están esperando –y al final Levy, de pequeña estatura, mechones azulados y mente ágil.

.

.

-Oigan que les pasa! Que a caso están ciegas!?

.

.

Las chicas detuvieron sus pasos para mirar de quien o quienes se trataba se miraron entre si pensando en que tal vez esos tipos eran incapacitados.

.

.

-Quien de ustedes es el incapacitado? –pregunto Levy.

.

.

.

-Ese no es el caso! Nosotros habíamos ganado el lugar y ustedes nos cerraron el paso! –grito Natsu.

.

.

-Pues si ninguno de ustedes tiene alguna incapacidad no les daremos el lugar –afirmo Lucy.

.

.

-Pues tampoco ustedes tienen ninguna discapacidad!-esta vez fue Gray que protesto.

.

.

-Por supuesto que sí! Nosotras nos vimos incapacitadas de tiempo!

.

.

-Y juvia piensa que tenemos prioridad por ser miembros del equipo de Voleiball -y dando por finalizada la discusión se alejaron del lugar dejando a los dos chicos tragándose su enojo.

.

.

Después de veinticinco minutos los chicos por fin pudieron entrar.

.

.

Los pobres chicos encontraron que sus lugares "reservados" ya se habían ocupado, y al no encontrar con la mirada ningún asiento vacío comenzaron a caminar para probar suerte.

.

.

-No lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer! –Un Grey bastante molesto y con el ceño fruncido protestaba- tampoco aquí encontramos lugar?!

.

.

-Relájate Gray recuerda que ahora estamos en nuestro territorio y aquí es más fácil encontrar lugares –Natsu miro a más arriba y corrió a ver uno de sus amigos para probar suerte, pero el chico volvió con el ceño fruncido cuando le dieron una negativa.

.

.

-Ese idiota traidor le dio el asiento a una chica –dijo molesto.

.

.

-Tsk, claro un maldito traidor –Gray, miro como las chicas estaban por finalizar otro set y recordó lo fácil que los batearon, luego su mirada recorrió la parte de atrás hasta posarse en los vestidores.

.

.

-Natsu, sígueme recordé que tengo lugares VIP.

.

.

-Eh –con una clara mueca de no tener idea Natsu siguió a Gray.

.

.

Los dos chicos llegaron hasta los camerinos y aunque no fueran del equipo de Voleibool , sí tenían prioridad por ser jugadores de Basketbal y de Hockey sobre hielo, y pudieron ver en lugares privilegiados y apoyar a sus compañeras desde ahí. Pero Gray seguía algo molesto por lo que las chicas del equipo contrario le hicieron pasar, así que las observo con detenimiento.

.

.

Cada vez que había un cambio la chica que salía se sentaba y se ponía un muñeco de nieve en las piernas, cada vez que lograban un punto, todas vitoreaban y gritaban plue, la chica que había conseguido el punto subía sus brazos y formaba un circulo gritando plue; para Gray esas chicas eran suficientemente extrañas y ya había tenido suficiente.

.

.

Así que en su cabeza se formo una maligna idea, y sonrió ante tal revelación.

.

.

Secuestrar a PLUE.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

Hola, SIENTOMUCHO, MUCHO No haber subido antes, pero espero poder avanzar más rápido, de verdad ya tengo trabajo adelantado pero no es suficiente como para solo editarlo y subirlo. Como todo mundo tengo mil cosas pendientes y problemas por resolver, pero quiero darme una escapada de tiempo y lograr por fin finalizarlo.

.

.

Espero algún rvw de su parte y ¡ GRACIAS POR LEER !

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

Una aclaración, este cap comienza en tiempo presente y los acontecimientos ocurridos con las chicas de las sirenas y los chicos se irán mencionando en el desarrollo del cap.

.

.

Capitulo Ocho

.

.

.

El aroma del mar era embriagante y siempre causo en ella la calma que buscaba en momentos de necesidad, pero en _este_ momento, se dio cuenta que la necesidad que sentía era suave, adictiva… posesiva, las caricias que recibía algo tímidas en su cintura se volvieron más demandantes, aunque solo la recorrían por la espalda y viajaban hasta su nuca, en algún momento dejaron su timidez _(cosa que agradeció)_ para tomar con manos firmes su cuerpo y recorrerla de arriba abajo, descubriéndola, poco a poco.

.

.

Erza llego a casa de Jeral más temprano para ayudarlo a organizar todo lo necesario para la pequeña reunión-fiesta que tendrían con sus amigos, y para presentar al peli-azul muy formalmente con ellos. Pero, como todo los buenos momentos que no se planean, el ambiente fue cargándose de tensión sexual cuando Erza comenzó a hablar de su biquini _legendario_ haciendo énfasis en lo cómodo, confiable y resistente que era, y cuando a Jeral estaba por salirle humo por las orejas Erza pensó ingenuamente que su novio no le creía y, decidida a mostrar su punto, se quitó sus ya diminutas prendas y dejo al descubierto su traje de baño legendario; y gracias a eso Erza y Jeral estaban degustando sus bocas como el primer día que se conocieron.

.

.

La mano de Jeral se coló entre las hebras de su cabello y masajeo suavemente su cráneo, mientras acomodaba su cabeza para explorar con su lengua la boca de Erza. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se amoldaron recostándose en el cómodo sillón de la sala, y Jeral no fue consiente cuando dejo su boca y busco la suave piel de su cuello, mientras Erza lo llenaba de caricias y besos, recorriendo su ancha espalda y su cabello.

.

.

Los sonidos en la puerta se volvieron más fuertes y los gritos de los chicos les anunciaron que todo lo bueno tiene que esperar su mejor momento. Erza y Jeral se separaron visiblemente aturdidos y aun con las miradas nubladas por el momento de pasión, se sonrieron en complicidad intercambiando miradas de una promesa, esto no había terminado, por el contrario, apenas comenzaba.

.

Los chicos se divertían con bromas y juegos, después de las presentaciones de rigor y pasar un excesivo escrutinio (una vez mas) por parte de Natsu y Gray hacia un resignado pero muy complacido Jeral, un pequeño grupo de chicas apareció saludando muy alegres a los presentes y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca…, el infierno se desato.

.

-Fue un mal entendido! ¡Dejen de mirarme como si fuera un degenerado! ¡Yo no viole a ese maldito muñeco! –gritaba y se defendía un muy exaltado Natsu.

.

-Entonces explícame como es que antes silbaba al apretar su pancita! –decía una muy enojada Lucy- y ahora parece que se desinflan haciendo fffuhhh fffuhhh!

.

-Nunca imagine que sangre de mi sangre tuviera esa clase de inclinaciones- Erza con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho y con una expresión seria y de bastante pesar se encontraba junto con todas las chicas consolando a Lucy que no paraba de insultar a Natsu o, de enviarle miradas sucias reprobatorias.

.

-Erza, no creo que seas muy justa con "sangre de tu sangre", ni siquiera le dan el beneficio de la duda –Gray se solidarizó con Natsu tratando de defenderlo de las chicas que lo atacaban y lo miraban como si fuera un pervertido desde que llegaron.

.

Erza suspiro –Tienes razón Gray, no ha sido justo de mi parte, después de todo la abuela dijo en una ocasión que Natsu se les callo a los tíos de pequeño y no volvió a ser el mismo desde entonces.

.

La seriedad con que Erza comentaba aquello era tal que ninguno de los presentes supo si lo decía enserio o de broma, pero conociendo a la peli-escarlata ninguno lo tomo a juego.

.

-Oh ya basta¡ Ninguno de los presentes vio lo que yo encontré entre las piernas de ese tipo! –decía una muy enojada Lucy- Cuando Erza me invito a su casa para que charláramos de la desaparición de Plue y me llevó a su habitación, ella salió para atender a su abuela y cuando escuche ruidos extraños de la habitación de al lado- Lucy hiso una pausa y un escalofríos la recorrió al imaginas una vez más la escena- yo… yo… encontré a ese degenerado, desnudo, y sosteniendo a Plue entre sus piernas!

.

Aaahhhhhh

.

Fue la exclamación que se escuchó de la audiencia allí presente.

.

Y Natsu y Gray se miraron con la firme determinación de explicar el bochornoso mal entendido.

.

-¡Eso fue porque se nos calló en el camino, y después estuvimos forcejeando con él para que Erza y tú no nos encontraran!

.

-Pero los encontró desnudos, explícanos eso genio.

.

-Bueno… e.. eso fue por- Gray se puso nervioso y ya no sabía cómo decir aquello.

.

-Es porque Gray es un stripper –eso lo dijo Natsu, de una manera tan casual que era algo tan normal y cotidiano como que las hojas caen en otoño- y cuando subimos por el balcón para que la abuela y los demás habitantes de la casa no nos atrapar con ese horrible muñeco –se escucharon varias protestas- Gray comenzó a sudar y se le rompió la ropa con las espinas de las enredaderas del balcón, acerque una bebida para que se refrescara y después el muy idiota me derramo el refresco encima.

.

Lucy y Erza se miraron sin estar muy seguras de creerles hasta que fue Lucy quien hablo.

.

-Y porque tenías a Plue en esa posición tan escandalosa?

.

-Porque las escuche que iban a entrar! Y fue lo único que tenía a la mano para cubrirme¡ es muy difícil de creer? yo no soy un pervertido!

.

Mientras las protestas y los insultos iban y venían, Jeral miraba la escena con una sonrisa divertida, nunca imagino que los amigos de Erza fueran tan, peculiares… y escandalosos, pero eran buenas personas, eso le quedaba claro pues se dio cuenta tanto el primo como los amigos de la peli-escarlata le tenían mucho cariño y a pesar de que la chica era una mujer de armas tomar, ellos la protegían. Jeral se ensombreció al imaginar que tal vez en algún momento tendrían que protegerla de el mismo. Y mientras entraba en su fase de autoflagelación-mental Erza se acercó a él y lo tomo de la mano.

.

-estas muy pensativo –Erza lo miraba con suma atención- tu seño está un poco arrugado –llevo un dedo a su frente acariciándolo- eso lo haces siempre que estas tan pensativo?

.

Jeral la miro y sin perder tiempo le sonrió.

-Te quedarías después de la fiesta?

.

Erza se sonrojo un poco ante la petición, pero no desvió la mirada.

.

-Sí, está bien.

.

El peli-azul dejo que Erza se uniera con sus amigos mientras entraba a su casa, y los pensamientos de su encuentro con Gildarts volvían a su mente.

.

Flash Back

-Si tu estas aquí, significa que todo salió mal.

.

-No todo -Gil se acercó a Jeral para que lo mirara- cometió un error –sus ojos brillaron llenos de malicia- se dónde está el maldito bastardo.

.

¡Rápidamente Jeral se tensó- Quieres decir que está cerca! ¡¿Por eso estas aquí?!

.

-No muchacho –con voz modulada-, estoy aquí porque sabía que estarías nervioso después de la llamada que recibiste. El bastardo salió de nuestro radar solo por 6 hrs, por eso estoy aquí, para asegurarte que ya no es una amenaza.

.

Jeral camino incomodo por la habitación pensando en lo dicho por su padrino, como había sucedido? ¿Cómo había salido de la vigilancia? Él mismo había diseñado a Ojo de Halcón para nunca perderlo de vista, era prácticamente imposible para alguien que no tuviera los conocimientos en informática avanzada o de las más sofisticadas tecnologías.

.

Gildarts observo a su ahijado dar vueltas por la habitación, el chico estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, conocía esa mirada seguramente su mente estaba repasando cada formula del programa que diseño buscando el error del sistema, recordó como Jellal tenía esa misma mirada cuando buscaba una manera de capturar al asesino de sus mejores amigos y . . . padres de Jeral. Erigor el flautista de la muerte, apodado así porque usaba una melodía de flauta para activar sus explosivos, el terrorista fue el causante de la muerte de cientos de personas. Su último trabajo fue el 23 de marzo de hace 10 años en Crocus, los padres de Jeral y únicos amigos de él; salían de dar una conferencia de Nanotecnología para combatir a las células terrorista, ese día Jeral no los acompaño como tantas veces a causa de un bendito resfriado que, sin imaginarlo, le había salvado la vida. Sus amigos terminaron lo más rápido que pudieron para ir con su hijo, pero no salieron a tiempo, un accidente los detuvo en el trafico cerca del ECD (Edifico de Conferencias Diplomáticas) donde dieron la conferencia, un camión de helados choco contra un auto ocasionando que el tráfico se detuviera, no fue un ataque limpio como solía atacar, antes de que todo terminara en cenizas pudo dar con Erigor muy cerca de la escena del crimen, su ropa estaba chamuscada pero lo raro fue que cuando lo inspeccionaron no encontraron ninguna herida.

.

.

Todo fue muy extraño, lo que ocasiono la explosión fue un cochecito de bebe que se estrelló contra un auto muy cerca del de sus amigos, nada sofisticado ni elaborado, pero muy efectivo. 27 personas perdieron la vida, incluidos los padres de Jeral.

.

.

Ese mismo día se lo comunicó al chico, jamás se sintió tan impotente cómo el momento en que el pequeño Jeral le reprochaba el que no hubiese hecho nada por los que decía eran sus mejores amigos, sin duda no fue nada fácil hacerse cargo de su ahijado y mucho menos en los primeros años que le siguieron, pero lo lograron, Estaba orgulloso del hombre en que se había convertido, se incorporó a la sociedad, tenía trabajo, amigos y... una novia.

.

.

-Te preocupa ella –Gildarst decidió romper el silencio trayendo a azulado de regreso a la realidad.

.

.

Jeral lo miro con una marcada preocupación en sus ojos.

.

-Que tan idiota puedo ser –por fin Jeral se sentó, recargo sus codos en las piernas y cubrió su rostro con sus manos- ¡Que tan irresponsable e idiota puedo ser?! Después de tantos años pensé que. . . me confié, fui descuidado.

.

.

-Eres humano Jell –lo interrumpió el peli-rojo antes de que se hundiera en la culpa- te incorporaste a la sociedad como se te exigió, ese fue el trato, los servicios que le prestaste a la agencia así lo exigieron, y los únicos a los que hay que culpar es a ellos… a nosotros, yo incluido.

.

-Te juro que ese criminal nunca se acercara a ti o a esa linda novia peli-roja tuya –Jeral miro a su padrino al escuchar la mención de Erza- está estudiando Arquitectura, excelente historial académico, excelente familia, y por lo que vi, una excelente persona.

.

-Excelentes razones por las que debo alejarme de ella.

.

-el sarcasmo nunca ha sido lo tuyo Jel, pero el negarte a ser feliz y sacrificarte como un mártir es parte de tu personalidad, no tienes que llegar a esos extremos no le daremos tiempo de que venga por ti o por cualquiera de los involucrados en el caso.

.

Gildarts se levantó y camino a la salida.

.

-No eches a perder todo lo que has conseguido por culpa de un criminal, no te lo voy a permitir chico. Es de hombres reconocer que se tiene miedo o retirarse de una pelea que no se puede ganar. Más cuidadoso se tiene que ser cuando no conoces al enemigo, pero nosotros ya no estamos en ninguna de esas situaciones, ¿verdad? Tu nos diste la ventaja hace cinco años –antes de abrir la puerta lo miro sobre su hombro y añadió-ahora nos toca a nosotros hacer el trabajo, nos veremos pronto chico.

.

-Gildarts!

.

El peli-rojo se detuvo.

.

-Me gustaría… que la conocieras –Gildarts sonrió al escuchar la petición, si Jeral quería presentarlo con la peli-roja, las cosas iban en serio, su semblante se ensombreció –razón demás para darle caza al terrorista- luego de eso cruzo la puerta y se perdió envolviéndose en la profunda noche.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de eso la fiesta continuo con total alegría como tenía que ser mientras las chicas Kana y Biska se acercaban a conversar con Jeral.

.

-¿Y bien Jeral, como se está comportando nuestra Presidenta? –dijo Kana.

.

Jeral levanto una ceja divertido- No tenía idea de que Erza fuera presidenta Estudiantil, no lo ha mencionado.

.

-Eso es porque declino el puesto, pero Titania fue nuestra presidenta en la Preparatoria los tres años. Y déjame decirte que esa chica debió estudiar derecho…

.

-O –la interrumpió Bizca- policía, Erza es fanática de las reglas.

.

Jeral no estaba muy convencido, de la forma en que lo decían parecía que había algo más de fondo tras esas sonrisas picaras.

.

-Yo no la veo de esa manera, Erza es una chica divertida y firme en sus convicciones, pero, no creo que eso sea algo malo, de hecho, hace poco la ayude con una apuesta que, según sé, fueron ustedes quien se lo propusieron.

.

Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas y al cruzar miradas parecía como si se estuvieran comunicando.

.

-Vaya! ¿Así que la has estado ayudando? Y, cual fue el reto en que la ayudaste -pregunto Kana.

.

-Bueno…

.

Erza estaba más que complacida con la fiesta Jeral y los chicos se estaban llevando bien y ella se sentía satisfecha.

.

-Ara, Erza. Parece que esta fiesta ha sido todo un éxito mira, hasta Kana y Bizca están muy cómodas con Jeral.

.

Erza miro en su dirección y sonrió al ver como Jeral congeniaba con sus amigas, claro, eso hasta que las mencionadas se quedaron serias y regresaron a ver a Erza y después se tiraron a reír a carcajadas, eso puso en alerta a la chica y casi corrió a su lado. Algo le decía que eso no le iba a gustar.

.

-Pizza! ¡Pedir una pizza a un domicilio falso!

.

-Jajajajaj … el ascensor! ¡Lo del ascensor! –decía una Bizca agarrándose la panza de la presión mientras Jeral las miraba sin entender lo gracioso, acaso había algo que él no sabía? Y en eso pensaba cuando Erza llego a su lado.

.

-Hola –dijo una Erza algo nerviosa- que es tan divertido?

.

-Oh Erza! ¡Qué fue lo que le dijiste! ¡¿Que acaso somos niñas de secundaria?!

.

Lo que tanto quería evitar, al menos por un poco más de tiempo, las chicas lo sacaban a la luz tan casual, como Kana sacaba una botella de vino, dios sabe de dónde.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok ;) ya estamos aquí una vez más con la misma leyenda de siempre: Dejen sus RVWS PLISS!

.

Gracias a todas las personitas que me marcaron como favorito y las que me dejan sus rvws.

Nos vemos… pronto.

…

..

.


End file.
